Dulces tentaciones
by Natsuki007
Summary: Natsuki, una estudiante de 18 años conoce a Castiel, un nuevo alumno del instituto que desde el primer día en que la vio, ha tenido innumerables fantasías con ella. Ella siente la misma atracción por él, hasta el punto en el que entra en TODOS sus jueguecitos sexuales /Hardsex, orgías y más\
1. Capítulo 1

_**Bien, antes de comenzar con la ''acción'' debo aclarar los derechos de autor de Lia-sennenko, me he basado en su historia ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación de la trilogía de Megan Maxwell.**_

_**No he hecho plagio, ya que he pedido permiso antes de escribir este Fic a Lia-sennenko para basarme en su historia. No me copiaré, pero cogeré algunas ideas. Cualquier duda, mandarme un mensaje privado y os las resolveré encantada.**_

* * *

_**Contenido: +18 (Sexo, orgías, demás)**_

* * *

**Dulces tentaciones**

* * *

¡Maldita sea mi memoria! ¿¡Por qué no me hiciste más inteligente, mama!? ¿Por qué no me diste más inteligencia para no olvidar mis apuntes en la clase?

Perfecto, sí señor. Ahora tendría que volver a las…¡21:00 de la noche, para coger mi puta tarea, al maldito instituto! ¿Se puede tener más mala suerte?

Agh, y encima mi madre echándome la bronca, perfecto, sí, sí, ¡perfectísimo! No llego a casa ni a las doce de la noche. En fin, mejor, así no aguanto los gritos de mi madre, que más que dieciocho años parezco de tres.

Cuando la mujer dio por ''concluida'' ( Y pongo las comillas porque segurísimo que cuando llegara a casa, no sería solo ella, ni no mi padre también el que me estaría echando la bronca) la ''conversación'' dejó que me fuera al instituto. Estas fueron sus palabras:  
-¡Sal ahora mismo de esta casa y ve a por tus tareas, señorita! ¡Que ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas!-Me empujó levemente hacia fuera y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Claro, la gente que pasaba se me quedaron mirando como si de una loca se tratara. No había sentido más vergüenza en mi vida. Y eso que mis padres tienen un buen historial…

¡Bueno, que me disperso de la historia! El caso es, que iba yo tan tranquila por los pasillos cuando de pronto.

-Ahhh…N-No pares…Ahhh-¿Gemidos? ¿Súplicas? ¿Acaso había oído bien? No, seguro, segurísimo que era mi imaginación. Sí, debía ser eso.

De nuevo.

-D-dios…¡N-No pares! ¡Ahh!-Vale, esto ya era muy extraño, si era mi imaginación debo de tener una muy pervertida (-La tienes cariño, la tienes…-) Los…¿gemidos? Provenían de la sala de los delegados…¿¡Acaso Nathaniel…!? No, no, no, no, ¡imposible! Eso no sería apropiado ¡y más si es ÉL, el delegado!

Me asomé al cristal de la puerta y…Flipe, directamente, flipe. Nathaniel hacía un oral a la otra delegada...¿Melody? Sí, esa. Movía su lengua sin piedad dentro de ella, de lado, en diagonal, de arriba abajo y volvía a su hinchado clítoris que no dudo en meter en su boca.

Un extraño calorcillo

* * *

se empezaba a apoderar de mi cuerpo…No voy a mentir y decir que esa imagen no se veía…Morbosa…Pero…¡Demonios! Nathaniel es mi amigo, ¿acaso me tendría que calentar con un simple AMIGO?

Ya había tenido relaciones pero no se salían de lo normal, él encima de mí y viceversa, no había nada fuera de lo común, es más, con eso me bastaba y me sobraba.

Seguí mirando la escena, ahora era ella, la que le hacía el oral a él. Nathaniel no soltaba gemidos, si no bufidos que eran callados con sus manos…¡A buenas horas intentas silenciar los gritos!

No sé cómo ni si quiera llegué a esta posición pero, cuando bajé la vista mis manos estaban en mis pechos, tocándolos por encima de la ropa. Me remangué la camisa e hice a un lado la ropa interior para tener el contacto de mi piel directamente. El calor de mi cuerpo combinado con el frío de mis manos casi me hace gritar. Pero me contuve. Cuando devolví la vista a la escena, que mi querido amigo me estaba ofreciendo, pude ver a Nathaniel embistiendo con toda la crueldad del mundo a la castaña. Esta daba leves saltitos cuando Nathaniel volvía a entrar en ella. La tenía de espaldas contra el escritorio y, mientras la embestía, la daba ligeros azotes en el trasero que ella correspondía con gemidos y súplicas de que no parase. Mi mano tampoco había perdido tiempo, ahora se encontraba en mis pantalones, bajándolos hasta por debajo de mis rodillas. Cuando lo hice acaricié suavemente mi clítoris por encima de la ropa interior, solté algunos suspiros, pero no se oyeron apenas ya que me tapé la boca con mi mano libre.

Ahora, Nathaniel, estaba sentado en el escritorio y Melody encima suya. Se penetró ella misma cogiendo el pene de Nathaniel y llevándoselo a la vagina ''Que descarada…'' pensé, pero sinceramente…Me gustaba…¡Me ponía mirar! Y eso se reflejaba al notar la humedad de mi interior en mis bragas. Estaban empapadas, hasta había manchado un poco de mi pantalón con ese líquido viscoso.

Ahora mi dedo se paseaba por mi hendidura sin llegar a meterlo, hasta que, sin pensarlo, empecé a bombardear dos dedos dentro de mí. Estaba tan mojada que mis dedos resbalaban dentro sin ningún problema. ¡Estaba muy excitada! Y me ponía más el saber que si me pillaban, tendría un serio problema. Ahora comprendo que el morbo tampoco está tan mal…

A los dos dedos sume otro, y cuando llegué a tres, mi dedo pulgar comenzó a tocar mi sensible e hinchado clítoris en círculos. Sentía un calorcillo subir por la parte baja del estomago. Y pude saber que un orgasmo se acercaba.

Las embestidas de Nathaniel fueron cada vez más y más rápidas hasta que, con un gemido ronco, dejó salir toda su esencia dentro de la castaña que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión. Se dieron un último beso y comenzaron a vestirse.

Mi orgasmo fue…Dios, de los mejores que he tenido, pero debía salir de allí si no quería problemas. Me puse la camiseta y el pantalón de nuevo y caminé a la salida sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando estaba a una cuadra de mi casa recordé…¿Y para qué había ido yo al instituto? Miré a mi mano derecha y suspiré…¡Mi tarea! ¡Pues claro, me la había vuelto a olvidar! Ya daba igual, no iba a volver otra vez para encontrarme con más…''Sorpresas''

Volví a casa y me encerré en mi habitación tumbándome en la cama. ¿Cómo podré yo ahora mirar a Nathaniel? Y lo más importante…¿¡Quién encontrará mañana mi tarea!?

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Jajaja, pobre Natsuki, ¿qué pasará con su tarea? Jajaja que no, es broma, la pregunta es…¿quién será el protagonista de la siguiente escenita? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Deja un review al menos con tu opinión.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Dulces Tentaciones**

**Derechos de autor: Lía-sennenko. He cogido algunas ideas de su Fic ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una adaptación de la trilogía de Megan Maxwell. Ya me entenderán cuando empiece de verdad la historia.**

_**Contenido:+18 (Orgías, sexo…etcétera) **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Tras la ''visita'' al instituto, no conseguí dormir absolutamente nada, todavía me venían las imágenes de Nathaniel embistiendo a Melody con toda su crueldad. Los suaves y excitantes gemidos que ella soltaba cada vez que la penetraba. Dios…Había sido verdaderamente excitante…Las cosas como son, nunca había hecho algo así…Jamás, nunca pensé que me llegaría masturbar con un amigo…Y sin embargo, lo había hecho…Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que, ahora, tumbada en mi cómoda cama, sentía como esta se humedecía. No pude evitar bajar delicadamente mi pantalón hasta el inicio de mis rodillas. Me sorprendí al notarme exageradamente mojada, el líquido humedecía mis dedos como si fuera agua, y cuando toqué con mis dedos mi sensible e hinchado clítoris…Ah, nunca había sentido tanto placer…Mi mano izquierda se posó en mi pecho derecho y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente mientras que, con mis dedos, estimulaba las partes más sensibles. Mis pezones estaban erectos, duros de pura excitación. Corría por mis venas como un veneno, y lo era, un veneno que te imposibilita parar.

Seguí jugueteando con mi cuerpo un poco más. Ahora, mis dedos se aventuraban en el interior de mis bragas, metiéndolos dentro y comenzando a tocarme. Mi vagina se contrajo a tal movimiento, y cuando introduje un dedo no pude evitar gemir de excitación. Era demasiado. El sudor caía lentamente por mi frente. Y el movimiento lento de mi mano cada vez iba más y más rápido hasta que obtuvo un ritmo frenético. Con cada movimiento, con cada gemido, sentía como el calor comenzaba a subir. Mi temperatura era más alta, como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre y…Exploté. El orgasmo fue intenso, largo…Casi dolía. Mis manos se alejaron de mis pechos y consiguieron subir torpemente la ropa interior y el pantalón. Abrí lentamente mis ojos ya que los tenía cerrados y mi mirada se dirigió a la ventana. Mi cara ardió, literalmente…Un chico de pelo rojo me miraba provocativamente desde su balcón, que estaba al lado del mío.

-¿¡Cómo pudo ver eso!? ¡Tenía que ser una broma!-Gritaba para mí. La única luz que había era la de la luna y las estrellas, así que seguramente no había visto nada. Entonces…

Su mirada buscó la mía y, cuando la encontró, me dedicó una tierna y sensual sonrisa…

-Dios, espero no encontrármelo más-Pensé para mí. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí las cortinas. Ya tengo una nueva regla ''Jamás de los jamases, debo masturbarme en la habitación'' lo último me causó gracia, pero apenas y lo noté ya que estaba demasiado ocupada con mantener mi sonrojo a raya al igual que mi vergüenza.

* * *

**-7:00 a.m-**

* * *

Maldito despertador, ¿no podía quedarse calladito, verdad? Bueno, al menos, esta vez, lo ha pagado. Sí, lo he estampado contra la pared, y me he quedado muy a gusto conmigo misma. Se puede demostrar al verme la sonrisita que tengo ahora ^^

Me levanté torpemente y me vestí con una simple camiseta que hacía ver la parte baja de mi estomago con un pantalón corto vaquero y con cadenas. Unas botas de color negro hasta la rodilla y unos guantes de moto negros.

Mi madre, como siempre, me esperaba en el salón para llevarme al instituto, yo me negué, no estaba dispuesta a que me montara un numerito al ver a mis amigas. Cogí una tostada con mantequilla, cogí mi mochila y salí de allí.

Al otro lado de la puerta había un chico de pelo gris y otro de pelo rojo hablando…

-''¡Ostias! ¡Es el de ayer!''-Pensé.

Me moví hacia la derecha lentamente para evitar que me viesen ya que no habían detectado mi presencia. Pero posé mi pie en una piedra haciendo presión y, por consecuencia, un leve sonido salió desprendido de la roca. Los chicos voltearon la vista y me miraron. El chico de pelo gris se acercó al igual que el pelirrojo el cual tenía una sonrisa provocativa. Mis mejillas ya no estaban rosadas. Estaban como un tomate, directamente.

-H-Hola…-Dije apenada.-¿S-Sois n-nuevos en e-el b-b-barrio?-Tartamudeé. El pelirrojo soltó una risita.

-No sabía que las chicas de esta cuidad fueran tartamudas.-Se acercó a mí un poco pero yo retrocedí un paso.-¿Cómo te llamas, nena?-Preguntó mirándome.

-N-N-Natsuki…Y-Yo…-Intenté hablar pero el albino me interrumpió.

-Encantado Natsuki. Yo soy Lysandro, y este de aquí es mi primo, Castiel, te resultará molesto los primeros días pero después te caerá bien.-Sonrió. Miré al tal Castiel.

Se acercó levemente a mi oído y susurró:

-_Ayer te veías muy provocativa, pero yo puedo darte más placer que tus dedos…_-Susurró con seriedad en mi oreja. La piel de mi cuello se me erizó al sentir el leve contacto de su aliento. Acto seguido, Castiel se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar. Lysandro me miró un tanto contrariado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-Preguntó acercándose a mí.

-N-No n-nada…¿No tienes que ir al instituto?-Pregunté. Era obvio la respuesta, ya que llevaba una mochila, aún así más vale preguntar que cagarla.

-Así es…¿Sabes dónde está Sweet Amoris?-Preguntó.

-Voy a ese instituto. Si quieres que te acompañe…-Dije eso y el chico me dedicó una tierna y profunda sonrisa. Comenzamos a caminar mientras hablábamos de cientos de cosas. Como por ejemplo de donde provenían, me resultó raro ya que venían de España, pero apenas se les notaba el acento, hablaban perfectamente francés.

Cuando llegamos al instituto nos dispersamos cada uno por su lado, a él le tocaba educación física y a mí ciencias, en resumen, un aburrimiento.

Me sorprendí cuando el dichoso pelirrojo se sentó a mi lado en la clase. No dije nada, pero por dentro lloraba y gritaba de rabia. No quería seguir con la ''conversación'' de hacia un rato. Cada vez que me miraba yo fingía estar mirando el libro a lo que él siempre soltaba una risita, o otras tantas simplemente lo evitaba con la mirada. Algo casi imposible ya que el muy…Agh, ya no sé ni cómo llamarle, el caso es que cuando menos me lo esperaba su mano recorrió toda mi pierna empezando por la rodillas hasta llegar al muslo. No podía gritar, ni si quiera podía decir nada. ¡Estábamos en clase! ¡Además de la bronca que me echaría el profesor! Solo lo dejé seguir, a lo que él sonrió provocativamente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Dios, si seguía haciendo eso me iba a calentar.

Su mano comenzó a subir más y más hasta que llegó a la parte interna del muslo. Muy cerca de mi feminidad. Pegué un brinco que él notó. Tuvo que aguantar una risita. Estaba a punto de decirle que parara cuando él mismo quitó su mano de mi pierna. Después se acercó a mi oído y susurró con descaro:

-_Te voy a dar tanto placer que no querrás volver a clase_..._Espérame en la salida…_-Susurró. Después pasó su lengua por cada centímetro de mi oreja y la metió dentro provocándome un leve gemido que afortunadamente nadie notó.

Mi sonrojo para esos momentos era extremo. Estaba roja, literalmente como un tomate. Ese chico me volvía loca con sus palabras aunque de verdad lo quería tirar por la ventana. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio? Sí, su cara pícara lo demostraba.

* * *

**-En el fin de clases- (Lemon: No acto para menores...Es gracioso, contando con que yo misma tengo 15 años xD)**

* * *

Las clases afortunadamente pasaron muy rápido ya que muchos profesores habían ido de excursión y, por tanto, no habían podido ir a clases. Ese era mi ''gran'' problema, el instituto estaba vacío, y ni si quiera Nathaniel se había quedado. Después de lo que Castiel me había dicho era normal sentirme nerviosa. Más sabiendo que era capad de cumplir su palabra…

Caminé por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo que separaba a los distintos módulos con la esperanza de no encontrarme con nadie ''desagradable'' pero para mi mala suerte cuando pasé al lado de una puerta de cristal esta se abrió de un tirón y una mano me empujó dentro. Estaba asustada, quería gritar, pero era inútil, como había dicho: No había nadie.

-Soy yo, enana.-Dijo una voz tranquilizadora en mi oído. Mi rostro se giró por pura intuición y lo vi a él. El pelirrojo. Me miraba con cara de picardía. Bajé mi rostro y…No tenía camiseta. Estaba completamente desnudo. Solo unos bóxers cubrían una pequeña parte de piel. De él sobresaltaba un bulto ¿acaso era…?

-Dios, chiquilla, no sabes cómo me pones.-Dijo seductoramente mientras posaba una mano mía en su gran bulto. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y el tono carmín se empezaba a apoderar de mis mejillas.

-C-castiel.-Gemí cuando sus manos se posaron en mis pechos y los estrujaba. Los masajeaba con delicadeza y daba pequeños pero fuertes apretones que lograron encenderme. Me cogió en sus brazos y me sentó en la mesa del profesor, quitando antes los papeles, folios y demás cosas que me podían molestar. Acto seguido quitó mi camiseta sin ninguna dificultad mientras besaba lentamente mi cuello. De mis labios no paraban de salir gemidos que eran callados por sus labios cuando subía el rostro.

Aquel bulto cada vez crecía más y más, hasta tan punto en el que creí que se explotarían los bóxers. Estaba nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo así, me refiero tan apresurado. Pero me dejé llevar…

Bajé sus bóxers hasta sus rodillas y saqué su miembro, totalmente, era grande y grueso. La curiosidad me picaba, y cogiendo un poco de saliva de mi boca, empecé a masajear levemente el glande, con suavidad, para que sintiera placer. Él gimió y se arqueó hacia delante logrando que su miembro chocara con mis piernas, las cuales me vi obligada a separar cuando Castiel se acercó más a mí. Su miembro palpitaba, crecía, se hacía más grueso, y unas venas verdes y grandes comenzaron a aparecer en él. Lo estaba provocando, y…Me gustaba. Era genial el saber que provocas algo a otra persona con unas simples y fugaces caricias.

Él no perdía el tiempo. Sus manos habían encontrado mis pequeños y rosados pezones tan pronto como se había deshecho de mi sujetador. Estaban duros, rojos, de pura excitación.

Con sus dedos los estimulaba, los apretaba, los enroscaba y los acariciaba, con rudeza pero a la vez suavidad. Era una sensación profunda de placer. Su torso era sexy, comestible. Y eso era lo que hacía yo. Lo besaba, lo acariciaba, lo mordía, daba ligeros chupetones, logrando calentar más a Castiel.

Dio un último beso a mis pechos antes de agacharse de modo que mi intimidad, cubierta por el pantalón y la ropa interior, quedara en su boca.

Bajó mi pantalón y mi ropa interior. Me sentía tan expuesta…Pero no me quejé, lo único que salió de mi boca fue un gran gemido de placer cuando su boca atacó mi intimidad. Su lengua recorría su abertura una y otra vez, la repasaba, daba ligeros y profundos lametones, logrando mojarme más. Hacía movimientos circulares sobre mi clítoris, jugaba con él. Me excitaba. Me martirizó así por un momento hasta que, logrando ponerlo erecto, se alejó de mi clítoris y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño instrumento de color rosa. Era ovalado con un pequeño bulto en la parte de abajo.

-Es un vibrador, tú relájate y déjamelo a mí.-Dijo seriamente. Me reacomodé de modo en que tuviera más accesibilidad a mí vagina. Cuando lo hice noté otra vez su lengua sobre mi punto más sensible salvo que esta vez la acompañaban dos dedos que se metieron dentro de mí logrando estirarme.

Entonces oí…¿Una vibración? Sí, estaba segura de que era eso, y me imaginé que era el vibrador. Sin ninguna duda. Ahora la vibración estaba en mis piernas subiendo poco a poco. Era excitante esa vibración sobre mi cuerpo.

Pegué un brinco, que fue acompañado con un gemido, cuando Castiel paseó aquel instrumento por mi vagina. Temblé cuando la pasó sobre mi clítoris. Me estimulaba, me acariciaba, me excitaba.

Lo alejó en un momento y volvió a acariciarme con sus dedos por mi hendidura. Acercó otra vez el vibrador y, mientras adentraba sus dedos en mí, comenzó otra vez la vibración, salvo que esta vez era más fuerte.

Un calorcillo se empezaba apoderar de mi cuerpo. Y con un gemido que estoy segura de que lo oyó hasta mi madre (Dios no lo quiera) me dejé llevar. Ahora si podía decir qué era el verdadero placer.

-Mmmm…Me encanta tu sabor, pequeña.-Se acercó a mí rozando su miembro con la entrada de mi vagina, que la esperaba ansiosa.-Pero me gusta más esto…-Y, con una estocada fuerte, me penetró. Enterré mis uñas en su espalada. Había sido muy rudo pero a la vez fue muy excitante y placentero. Comenzó a moverse rápido logrando que sus caderas chocaran fuertemente contra mi clítoris produciéndome una descarga de placer absoluto.

Sentí que otro orgasmo se acercaba así que arqueé la espalda y, cuando Castiel me besó, dejó escapar su esencia dentro de mí al igual que yo.

-Wow…No ha estado mal, pequeña.-Me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.-Podríamos repetirlo más seguido.

-No lo dudes, pelirrojo.-Ante mi respuesta, Castiel se sonrojó levemente pero lo disimuló con esa sonrisita de él.

-_Ven esta noche a mi casa_…-Susurró mientras se ponía los pantalones y salía. Yo me quedé allí un poco más analizando los pros y los contras.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Acepto críticas, consejos, felicitaciones y todo xD pero si no dejan reviews no puedo saber si os gusta…**

**¡Dejen reviews por favor! ¡Aun que sean cortos!**

**Atte:Natsuki007**

**Agreguen al juego de corazón de melón esta amiga: Andreita005**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Dulces tentaciones**

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa! Sucrettes/tos (?) aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de ''Dulces tentaciones'' desde aquí les agradezco la audiencia, los reviews, los favoritos y los follows que ha originado la historia, de verdad, no creía que esta historia podría llegar a tener 3.000 visitas en apenas un mes. O tal vez menos. Así que muchas gracias por la aceptación de este Fic.**

* * *

_**Derechos de autor: Lía-Sennenko; he cogido algunas ideas de su Fic de Corazón de Melón ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación de la trilogía de Megan Maxwell. **_

_**(**__**Se lo recomiendo leer)**_

* * *

_**Contenido explicito: +18 (Hardsex, orgías y más)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al llegar a casa me quedé en mi cuarto durante un buen rato. No sabía qué hacer, estaba aburrida. Me asomé al balcón donde vi, sin lugar a dudas, a Castiel con una chica besándose. Haber, sabía perfectamente que lo nuestro solo había sido sexo, pero veo muy fuerte que se acueste conmigo y a las dos horas ya se esté besando con otra.

Desvié la mirada apoyando mis brazos en el barandal del balcón, y, cuando devolví la mirada hacia donde estaba Castiel, vi que estaba sujetándose la cara con las dos manos escondiendo sus ojos, su nariz y su boca.

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero se le veía afectado, no sé ni por qué, pero mi conciencia me decía que fuera a ver qué le pasaba.

Y así lo hice. Di la vuelta en la esquina hasta que me topé con la puerta de entrada de la casa del pelirrojo.

Él salió a recibirme y, al ver que era yo, sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?-Dijo. La verdad, era más pequeña que él, pero no por eso me tenía que llamar así…

-Emm…He visto que estabas algo… ¿Triste? Y bueno…He querido saber qué te pasaba.

-No pasa nada, preciosa. Pero gracias por preocuparte.-Se acercó a mi rostro y dio un apasionado y dulce beso en mis labios, tentándome.-¿Quieres pasar?-Preguntó mientras se separaba y posaba sus manos en mis caderas, bajando suavemente hacia mi trasero. Cuando llegó a donde quería, le dio ligueros apretones causándome gemidos que eran callados por sus labios.

-C-Castiel…-Susurré.-P-Para.-Dije empujándole, pero él sujetó mis manos obligándome a quedarme quieta.

-Tu boca dice eso pero…-Miró todo mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo y viceversa.-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.-Dios, ¿tanto se notaba? Mi respiración agitada y mi rostro sonrojado solo hacían ver que quería que siguiera…

Sonreí y me acerqué a él.-¿Estamos solos?-Pregunté. Él solo asintió.-Bien…-Le empujé hacia dentro de la casa. Casualmente había un sofá, que amortiguó el golpe. Lo apegué a él, y me senté en las piernas del pelirrojo, excitándome en cuanto noté la presión en mi entrepierna.

-Dios, nena, me vuelves loco.-Joder, esa palabra de sus preciosos labios me calentaba, era como un veneno que hierve la sangre en milésimas de segundo. Solo deseaba que me hiciera suya de una vez.

-Desnúdate, Nana.-Dijo. ''Nana…'' ¡Me gusta ese diminutivo!

Hice lo que me dijo. Me fui quitando las prendas una a una. Eso sí, con prisa, estaba muy excitada. Cuando acabé en ropa interior, él se apegó a mí y quitó mi brasier dejando mis pechos a su merced. Inmediatamente sentí su húmeda y cálida lengua recorrer mis pechos, centímetro a centímetro, sin dejar ningún lado sin que sus labios y lengua lo explorasen.

-C-Castiel…-Gemí. Me volvía loca con sus caricias. Esta vez se sentó en el sofá totalmente, y me indicó que me sentase encima de él, así lo hice. Y empezó a besar mi cuello, pasando su lengua por él, causándome, no solo cosquillas, sino también placer.

-Así, nena, disfruta para mí.-Jadeó. Era excitante oír sus gemidos mientras hacía eso.

Una de sus manos se escabulló entre mis piernas llegando a mis bragas, las cuales quitó enseguida levantado mis caderas. Mi intimidad quedó a su entera disposición y, en un movimiento rápido, me recostó tumbada en aquel sofá gris.

Su rostro se hundió en mis piernas, y cuando sentí su lengua en mi parte intima, arqueé la espalda, haciendo que su boca me humedeciera más.

-Castiel…-Susurré mientras acariciaba su cabeza, con ternura, incitándolo a que continuara.

-¿Sí, preciosa?-Su boca lamía con rudeza, lujuria, su lengua se había trasladado a mi hinchado clítoris que metió en su boca. Mis pezones estaban duros de pura excitación.

-Fóllame…-Pedí. Él alzó su rostro para verme a la cara y se posicionó entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué dices que te haga, nena?-Dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta y hacia a un lado sus pantalones, que los tenía medio quitados.

-¡Qué me folles!-Grité.

-Así nena, quiero que me grites siempre ¿entiendes?-Asentí como una idiota mientras él se sacaba por último los bóxers. Su miembro rozaba con mi intimidad, provocándome gemidos que eran acallados por sus labios.

En un movimiento veloz, me cargó en sus brazos hasta que acabamos en uno de los cuartos de su casa. Era amplio con una cama circular en el medio.

Me depositó con cuidado en aquella cama y, antes de acompañarme, se acercó a uno de los armarios de la habitación y lo abrió, cogiendo algo de él. Se volvió a acercar a mí, con una caja de cartón en sus manos.

-No te preocupes. No haré nada que no quieras, ¿vale?-Dijo tranquilizante. Asentí. De ella sacó una mordaza en forma de bola, un cubre ojos negro y unas esposas. Tragué saliva, estaba nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, te gustará.-Sonrió, triunfante.- Recuéstate.-Pidió. Eso hice y enseguida noté como me vendaba los ojos. Todo se volvió negro, no sentía nada, más que su respiración en mi nuca. Besó mi cuello y me amordazó la boca, no sin antes darme un beso. Intenté decirle algo pero no podía ya que la mordaza me lo impedía.

Mis manos sufrieron el mismo tratamiento, cogió las esposas y, poniendo mis manos en el respaldo de la cama, me las ató.

-C-Castiem…- No se me entendía una mierda, pero intentaba decir su nombre ya que apenas podía respirar. Noté una risita, y cuando menos me quise dar cuenta, con una sola estocada hasta el fondo, me penetró.

Moví mis manos dando a entender que quería que me quitara las esposas pero él se negó en rotundo.

-¿Te gusta así…?-Jadeó mientras me penetraba. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera…Una y otra vez.-¿Te gusta que te folle así, nena?-Volvió a gemir. Eso aumentó mi ego en milésimas de segundo. Comencé a mover mis caderas haciendo cada penetración aún más profunda que la anterior, hasta que obtuvimos un ritmo considerable.

-Ah…-Gimió, aunque sabía controlarse bien. Con sus manos, quitó mi mordaza, tomando con presura y desesperación mis dulces labios que lo esperaban ansiosos.

Bajó su rostro hasta mis pechos y comenzó a lamerlos desde la montañita hasta mi pezón, que estaban duros y rojos de pura excitación.

-¡C-Castiel!-Grité cuando su miembro rozó una parte sensible en mi interior.-¡Castiel!-Lo volvió a hacer, salvo que esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Te gusta ahí?-Asentí.-Bien…-Comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma que su hueso pélvico rozaba fuertemente con mi clítoris. Ya no soportaba más ese placer.

Un calorcillo comenzó a inundar todo mi ser, provocando que el sudor comenzara a aparecer por mi frente. Mi interior se hizo más angosto y el placer incrementó. Castiel lo notó y puso mis piernas en sus hombros, penetrándome lo más profundo posible.

Fue ahí cuando obtuve mi primer orgasmo con el nombre de Castiel al mismo tiempo en el que él se corría dentro de mí. Y digo ''primer'' porque eso no fue todo.

Tras ese encuentro el calor que emitía mi cuerpo era insoportable, y las contracciones de mi vagina no cesaban.

_-''Tal vez una ducha me ayude''_-Pensé para mí.

-Castiel…-Aún permanecíamos en la cama, salvo que las esposas y el cubre ojos habían desaparecido. Ahora nos encontrábamos abrazados y casi dormidos.-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?-Negó. Dejó que me fuera y me indicó que el servicio se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Y así era, constaba de una ducha bastante grande, unos lavabos y un baño.

Como ya estaba desnuda no hizo falta quitarme nada, y, por consiguiente abrí la mampara y encendí los grifos.

El agua caía por mi vientre, mi rostro y mis piernas, me tranquilizaba. De un momento a otro oí como la puerta de la mampara de la ducha se abría, dejando ver al pelirrojo totalmente desnudo dispuesto a ducharse conmigo.

-Hola…-Dije. Me acerqué a él y deposité un beso en sus labios, que fue tomado con agrado por parte de Castiel.

Así continuamos, besándonos, mientras el agua tibia de la ducha caía por nuestros sudorosos cuerpos. Cuando menos me quise dar cuenta, una presión comenzó a aparecer en mi muslo. Me imaginé lo que era, y como si lo previsto antes, Castiel me apegó a la pared causando que esa presión continuara.

-Ven.-Pidió indicándome que me sentara en el suelo de la ducha. Así lo hice y de un momento a otro noté como su boca saqueaba mi intimidad una y otra vez. La repasaba de arriba abajo, y cuando notó que mi clítoris ya se había puesto erecto, comenzó a darle leves pero excitantes mordisquitos que extrañamente me producía placer. Sus dedos comenzaron a danzar por aquella zona tan íntima, metió uno y de un momento a otro, comenzó a moverlo con tanta rapidez como sus músculos se lo permitían.

-Gime, nena, gime para mí.-Dijo seductoramente en mis labios. Dio un beso a mis pechos y cogió el grifo de la ducha. Lo miré asustada, no sabía qué iba a hacer. Cuando lo volví a mirar, el grifo estaba en la dirección de mi clítoris, comenzando a estimularlo con el chorro de agua. Mientras seguía limpiando mi vagina, comenzó a besar mi vientre hasta volver a llegar a mis pechos. Comenzó a lamerlos y a besarlos al mismo tiempo en el que se recostaba encima de mí quitando todo a su alrededor. Se posicionó entre mis piernas y me penetró en una sola estocada.

Lo abracé fuertemente con mis piernas, intentando hacer las penetraciones más fuertes, más profundas. De un momento a otro el ritmo de las embestidas eran tan rápidas, que sentía que me rompería en cualquier momento.

Besó mis labios mientras sus manos se apoyaban a cada lado de mi cabeza, sujetando su peso en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

Mis manos se posicionaron en la cintura del pelirrojo durante un tiempo, hasta que sentí curiosidad y comencé a acariciarle mientras él me embestía una y otra vez.

-Me haces cosquillas.-Dijo sonriente. Lo acompañé a su sonrisa y comencé a acariciarle el cuello y volví a retroceder hasta volverme a encontrar con la parte baja de su espalda, donde, sin ningún control de mi fuerza, clavé mis uñas al notar un leve dolor en mi interior, había sido agudo, pero muy intenso. Castiel lo notó y disminuyo el ritmo.

-¿Estás bien…?-Preguntó… ¿Preocupado? Asentí y me acerqué a sus labios dándole un suave y tierno beso en ellos. De un momento a otro los suyos comenzaron a succionar los míos con pasión, lujuria, los mordía y los lamía con su lengua, simplemente; placentero.

-Puedes ir más rápido si quieres, Castiel.-Dije entre los besos.

-Está bien…-Dijo, y comenzó a mover de nuevo sus caderas rápidamente, logrando que el orgasmo llegara como una ola devastadora.

Y Castiel llegó conmigo. Nos quedamos sentados en el suelo de la ducha, abrazándonos el uno al otro, y así dimos por finalizada nuestra primera ducha juntos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.**

**Ya sé que esta historia solo debería tratar de sexo y de morbo pero simplemente no puedo evitar poner que los personajes se enamoran ^^, y más escuchando una canción de amor….**

**Dejen reviews con su opinión.**

**By: La única, Natsuki-Chan~**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Dulces tentaciones**_

**¡Gracias por seguir el Fic!**

**Derechos de autor: Lía-Sennenko, he cogido algunas ideas de su historia, pero NO es igual, que conste. Su historia es una recreación de ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' de la autora ''Megan Maxwell''**

**Contenido explicito +18 (Sexo, orgías, etcétera) Si sois menores o inocentes :'D, no os lo recomiendo, pero haced lo que os dé la ganita, jeje.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 4**

**(Cómo crece la historia…Y pensar que antes estaba en el primero :'D, okno, os dejo con el capítulito)**

* * *

Después de aquel tórrido y excitante encuentro con Castiel, me vi obligada a salir por la ventana cuando llegó Lysandro… ¡Por la ventana! Encima el pantalón no me llegaba, porque no era elástico. No podéis imaginar lo que nos pudimos reír cuando el pelirrojo se vio, en la penosa necesidad, de cogerme en sus hombros y así poder alcanzar la dichosa ventana.

Ahora, en mi cómoda cama, podía ver la luz de su habitación prendida y pensé… ¿Qué estará haciendo? Solo se veía su sombra en el escritorio de madera de su habitación, en la cual fue donde…Ejem…''Jugamos'' por así decirlo…

Y pensar que lo acababa de conocer, ¡qué vergüenza! Me avergonzaba de mí misma, ¿cómo podía haber hecho eso? Pero sí, lo había hecho, y no voy a mentir y decir que no me gustó. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida pero, joder…

-_''En que líos me estoy metiendo''.-_pensé para mí.Mientras reposaba la cabeza en mi cómoda almohada, con una mano en mi estomago, y…recordé…Recordé algo, sumamente importante…

No habíamos utilizado protección.

Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, de los píes a la cabeza, y entonces supe que era miedo, terror, miedo a quedar embarazada, seguramente él no se haría responsable, menos cuando nos acabamos de conocer.

Sentí las ganas de llamarle para comunicárselo pero… ¡No tenía su móvil! ¡No tenía nada! ¡Había tenido sexo con él y lo único que sabía era donde vivía, y porque estaba al lado de mi casa!…Que si no, tampoco.

Ya, intentando calmarme un poco, conseguí cerrar los ojos con la intención de hablarlo detenidamente con él el próximo día.

.

.

.

**(Pov Castiel)**

Yo. En mi cama. Durmiendo plácidamente. Cuando tormentoso primo, por nombre Lysandro, me levantó, no de la mejor manera posible, él iba a lo fuerte, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que estallarme una almohada en toda mi cara. Claro que, la bofetada que le di por el susto, fue muy pero que muy buena, tanto que se le quedó el rostro rojo. ¡¿Qué?!, no miréis a la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos como platos, que os despierten así a vosotras/os…Y luego me contáis lo que hacéis.

-Jaja, no te lo tomes así, pelirrojo, y dime por qué me he encontrado esto…-Sacó…Un sujetador… ¡Mierda! ¡Era de Natsuki! La muy idiota se le olvidaría…Esta chica, pierde hasta su ropa interior…Si es que…va buscando guerra…-En el salón junto al sofá.-Aclaró mientras se sentaba en la cama, a mi lado.

-N-Nada que te importe.-Hasta yo, el rudo de Castiel, tenía una extrema vergüenza a hablar de esos temas con hombres…

-Escúchame bien, Castiel.-Dirigí mis orbes grisáceos a sus ojos. Pude notar una pizca de preocupación en su mirada.-No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por una chica, ya lo hiciste con Deb.-Le interrumpí. Gritándole.

-Ni se te ocurra nombrar a esa zorra.-Me levanté rápidamente con la mirada del albino observándome.

-¿A qué viene hablar así de ella? ¿Te ha hecho algo?-Lo miré con enojo, quería contarle lo que esa puta barata me había dicho, pero simplemente mi orgullo no me lo permitía. No quería reconocer el error que cometí dándole una segunda oportunidad, no otra vez.

-No me hizo nada, tan solo es una zorra. Punto.-Me coloqué correctamente la camiseta de Winged Skull, mi grupo de rock favorito, seguido de los pantalones vaqueros y las deportivas.

-Está bien…Si no quieres contármelo…Te dejo esto, para que se lo des a Natsuki.-¿Cómo cojones sabía que era de ella? ¿Es adivinador o algo así?-No me mires así, he visto como la echas ojitos desde que llegamos.-Sonrió. Yo gruñí, no podía quedarse calladito.

-Agh, no te soporto.-Dije enojado, mientras salía de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-Claro… ¡Pero sabes que tengo razón!-Si le pego una paliza…No me echéis la culpa después.

.

.

.

**(Volvemos al Pov de Natsuki, sé que os estáis hartando de cambiar de personaje…Pero soy cruel :'D)**

Qué asco de día, otra vez al puto instituto y ¿para qué? Para después acabar sin trabajo…Que horror…

Salí de casa totalmente enfurecida, con paso rápido y poco decidido… ¡Llegaba media hora antes! Pero mi madre me había obligado, según ella necesitaba un castigo por haber ido tarde a casa el día anterior…Si supiera lo que hice…

Cuando llegué el rubio ya había abierto las puertas del ''infierno'', y estaba sentado, como siempre, en una silla de la sala de los delegados. Algo que me sorprendió fue que no estaba solo…No penséis mal, no era Melody. Era el pelirrojo, Castiel, estaba firmando unos papeles, no sabía qué eran o para qué servían pero se veía notablemente enojado.

Me acerqué al cristal de la puerta y posicioné mi oreja en él, consiguiendo escuchar la conversación entre ellos, vale sí, soy una cotilla… ¿Qué pasa? Me picaba la curiosidad…Es todo.

-Espero que esto te haya servido como lección y que no vuelvas a hacerlo.-Replicó el rubio, mientras el otro lo ignoraba notablemente. Ese era mi Castiel.

-Lo que tú digas, rubita, ¿puedo irme ya?-Hubo un silencio.-¿Sí? Pues, hasta luego entonces.-¡Ostias! Venía para acá y yo aún no me había dio. No sabía qué hacer así que…Como un gilipollas, obviamente, me ''escondí'' apoyada en la pared totalmente. Claro que, cuando el pelirrojo salió, se quedó mirándome con una cara de WTF?! (Así: O.o, xD) Yo sonreí patéticamente intentando mantener la calma.

-H-Hola… ¡Hola!-Dije efusivamente mientras, moviéndome lentamente, empecé a ''escapar''. Obviamente él se dio cuenta y me agarró fuertemente del brazo. Llevándome…Fuera del instituto…

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-Dijo secamente mientras se acercaba a la acera, donde había una moto aparcada.

-Y-Yo…-Sabía que estaba enfadado…Y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Él se dio cuenta de mi frustración y soltó una risita mientras me pasaba un casco.

-No me hagas pucheros, pequeña, aun que debo de reconocer que estás más preciosa así.-Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en su moto.

-¿Q-Qué quieres que haga con esto…?-Vale, premio para mí en la pregunta más idiota de la historia.

Él me miró de píes a cabeza y, antes de reírse a carcajadas, habló:

-Si no estuviéramos en la calle, hubiera dicho una grosería.-Me acerqué a él.-Ponte el casco, pequeña, hoy quiero tenerte, _solo para mí.-_Lo último lo dijo en mi oído, consiguiendo que el vello de la piel se me erizara.

-P-Pero… ¿Y Lysandro?-Se subió en la moto, yo no tuve más remedio que posicionarme el casco en la cabeza y montar tras él.

-En clase, se ha ido antes, ahora estaba en el gimnasio.-Aclaró mientras arrancaba el motor, pero antes de empezar a conducir, preguntó:

-¿Tienes miedo a las motos?

-¿Miedo?-Tragué saliva.-No…Respeto.-Sonrió de lado y dio al acelerador comenzando a mover las ruedas del vehículo.

Me agarré a su cintura fuertemente y cuando llegamos a su casa, sanos y salvos, solté un suspiro de alivio.

-No te daban miedo ¿Eh?-Rió.

-¡Es porque has ido muy rápido!-Sí, ya claro, iba lo más despacio que podía el pobre, y yo seguía echándole la culpa.-Oye, entremos antes de que mis padres me vean.-Susurré mientras me acercaba a la puerta de entrada.

-Vale, vale, que prisa.-Dijo mientras sacaba la llave y abría.-Pasa, princesita.-Saqué la lengua para hacerle mostrar mi enojo, pero solo conseguí una risita arrogante por parte de él.

Cuando pasamos los dos me senté en el sillón, estaba cansada, no había dormido nada.

-Venga, levanta ese ánimo, chiquilla.-Se sentó en el suelo mirando mi rostro, el cual reposaba sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.-Pues…Si ya estás cansada.-Se acercó a mi oído.-_No quiero saber cómo estarás cuando haya terminado contigo_.-Dios, odiaba cuando soplaba en mi oído, me producía escalofríos.

Lo cogí de la camiseta y lo acerqué a mis labios.

-Pues…-Comencé a subir su camiseta rojiza.-Que comience la fiesta…-Susurré contra sus labios, pude notar una sonrisa picarona en su rostro mientras uníamos nuestros labios. Su lengua entró en mi boca, dando antes ligeros, pero excitantes lengüetazos en mi labio inferior. Mi boca se abrió instintivamente, ese chico provocaba en mí lo que nadie había hecho nunca, deseaba que me poseyera, que me hiciera suya a cada minuto, segundo de nuestras vidas.

-Dios, nena, me vuelves loco.-Cogió mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y caminó hasta su cuarto, donde, cuidadosamente y sin hacerme daño, me tumbó en la cama. Él se posicionó encima de mí, comenzando a lamer mi cuello con posesión. Notaba ya una molestia en su pantalón y que me estaba presionando el muslo.

-¿Estás dispuesta a jugar a lo que yo quiero?-A buenas horas me lo decía…Estaba excitada, mojada, mi rostro parecía un tomate, y mis ganas de que me penetrara no cesaban. La excitación habló por mí.

-Sí, Castiel, lo que quieras.-Sonrió. Se acercó a un cajón y de él sacó dos pañuelos grandes negros, un látigo, cosa que me asustó… y esta vez sí…Un preservativo. Me quedé observándolo un momento. Él se dio cuenta y dijo:

-Es para que no te quedes embarazada.-Pero bueno, ¿este tío es imbécil? ¡¿Acaso me ve tan estúpida como para no saberlo!?

-Ya lo sé, para tu información.-Desvié la mirada.- ¿L-Lo usaste las demás veces?

-Sí, cuando cerrastes los ojos me lo puse…Menos…-¿Menos….?- En la ducha, pero tranquila, no acabé dentro…-Asentí. Me acerqué a él y lo volví a besar, metiendo mi suave lengua en su cavidad. Él la recibió con agrado y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, lentamente, con mimo, a la vez que yo soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando comenzó a lamer barbilla, descendiendo hasta el inicio de mis pechos.

-No te asustes…¿Vale?, no haré nada sin que quieras, así que estate tranquila.- Asentí. Me tumbó en la cama y quitó mi sujetador, comenzando a lamer mi pezón, gemí y cuando vio que este ya se había puesto erecto pasó al otro dándole el mismo tratamiento.

Así estuvo entreteniéndose un rato, hasta que después de un tiempo, fue bajando hasta mis pantalones, los cuales bajó sin ningún esfuerzo.

Comenzó a lamer mi clítoris por encima de la ropa. Sabía cómo provocarme el muy cabrón.

-Mojada y húmeda, así me gusta.-Quitó mis bragas y abrió más mis piernas, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros, acto seguido comenzó a lamer toda mi intimidad, de arriba abajo, en diagonal, y viceversa, y yo solo me dediqué a tomar su cabello y dar un leve apretón, consiguiendo un gemido ronco por parte del chico.

Esta vez, un dedo se coló dentro de mí, y por el líquido que mi vagina desechaba, entraba y salía de mi cuerpo sin ninguna complicación.

El calor comenzaba a subir, desde mi vagina a todo mi cuerpo, era insoportable y tras unos segundos de puro placer, solté mi orgasmo en la boca de Castiel… ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Mmm…Sabor exquisito, niña.-Sonreí y quité su pantalón, dejándole solamente en bóxers. Me relamí los labios. ¡Pero qué sexy era este chico! Unos músculos notablemente trabajados, pectorales delineados, brazos fuertes…Dios, es que te seducía con solo mirarle.

Se puso el condón cuando quitó su ropa interior y dijo:

-Ahora te ataré a la cama, necesito que te quedes quieta.-Asentí. Mierda, lo único que hacía desde que habíamos comenzado con el jueguecito era asentir.

Me puso a cuatro patas dándole la espalda y cogió mi mano derecha y la junto con la otra, atándolas en una barandilla metálica de la cama.

Lo miré con curiosidad mientras él se posicionaba detrás de mí, sin llegar a penetrarme, me estaba impacientando.

-Quiero que me digas lo que quieres.-Me sonrojé mucho, y no contesté. En respuesta me dio un azote en el trasero con el látigo, extrañamente me causaba…Placer…¡Me estoy volviendo una masoquista!

-Vamos, nena dime lo que quieres o te volveré a azotar.-Sonreí.

-Hazlo…-Susurré. Él se sonrojó levemente pero volvió a la realidad, volviendo a azotarme, aún más fuerte que la otra vez, muy cerca de mi feminidad.

-Joder…-Oí mientras me daba con su mano en mi vagina, sabía que con el látigo me dolería mucho, gracias a él solo sentí placer ya que sus dedos entraban por una milésima de segundo dentro de mí y luego salían, mojándome aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Algún día…-Susurró mientras se colocaba en mi hendidura y comenzaba a penetrarme.- Probaremos el sado, quiero saber cómo sería que tomaras el control.-Rió. Yo no. Me asustó, el sado…No era lo mío…Menos habiendo visto películas con la pervertida de Rosalya sobre esos temas. Después hasta llegaban a sangrar…Me daba pánico solo de pensarlo, así que decidí pensar en otra cosa.

-Joder…-Gimió.-¡Joder, Natsuki, no puedo más!-Gritó. Su jadeo me excitó aún más, y con un gemido casi celestial toqué el cielo por segunda vez, él se corrió tiempo después.

Me dejé caer mientras aún seguía maniatada, cosa que arregló Castiel inmediatamente. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta…Estaba tontamente enamorada de él…

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ya va empezando el sexo Hard xD**

**Siento si he tardado en subirlo pero no he tenido tiempo, ya que he hecho un One-Shot de Diabolik lovers y otro de Castiel. Además he empezado a escribir una historia de AyatoxYui…Desde aquí les invito a leerlos…**

**Dejen reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**Cuidense y así~**

**By:Natsuki007~**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Dulces tentaciones**

**Derechos de autor: Lía-Sennenko, he cogido algunas ideas de su fic ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación de la trilogía de ''Megan Maxwell''**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

-¡Ay, Castiel!-reí. Él no paraba de hacer cosquillas a todo mi cuerpo.- ¡Castiel!-entre risas, consiguió colocarse encima de mí en aquella cama, estábamos aún los dos completamente desnudos, notaba su piel rozar con la mía, a la vez que en su dulce boca se dibujaba una sonrisa.-Eres tonto…-me acerqué a su rostro y, levantándome un poco, conseguí acariciar sus labios con los míos, él por su parte, agarró mi nuca para intensificar el beso.

-Eres mi mayor regalo, pequeña.-reí ante eso, él me imitó tiempo después. Saqué la lengua, divertida, mientras me ponía en píe con la intención de vestirme, cosa que Castiel evitó, sujetando mi brazo derecho.

-Nadie ha dicho que te vayas.-ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, consiguió que mi cuerpo quedara encima del suyo, mientras notaba como sus manos, concretamente las yemas de los dedos, dibujaban un recorrido circular por toda mi columna.

-Se siente muy bien…-suspiré mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en su torso. El masaje continuó por largo rato, hasta que después de media hora de risas y bromas, conseguí librarme del abrazo del pelirrojo.

-Estás muy meloso.-reí.- ¿Es por lo de hace un rato?-pregunté mientras comenzaba a buscar mi ropa, algo bastante difícil ya que cada prenda estaba tirada por diferentes sitios de la habitación.

-Para nada, es solo que yo soy así.-dijo muy sereno.-No soy un insensible, ¿sabes?-sonrió, recargando sus brazos de modo que tocaran su nuca dejándome ver sus marcados pectorales…

Me relamí los labios a tal imagen y abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-Te estás convirtiendo en una depravada sexual, chiquilla.-inflé mis mejillas ligeramente malhumorada, pero al escuchar una risita por parte de él, se me pasó.

-No me provoques…-reproché.

-Entonces…-se levantó mientras acariciaba mi espalda por detrás, ya que me había volteado.-Tú tampoco lo hagas.-sonreí.

-No lo hago, señorito.-me giré y abracé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Sí, no puedo evitar sentirme excitado si…-agarró la tirilla de mi tanga y movió su dedo de lado a lado.-Estás así conmigo…-sonreí.

-Me alegro que te excite, tanto como tú lo haces conmigo.-di un piquito a sus labios que fue correspondido por su parte. Abrazó mi cintura con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. –Por cierto…Hoy voy a ir a un karaoke con unas amigas, ¿quieres venir? A lo mejor te caen bien, y conoces a más gente.-me separé de él y me puse la camiseta, privándole de la dulce vista que le estaba ofreciendo.

-Está bien, pero… ¿puede venir Lysandro también?-asentí. Ese chico era bipolar, primero decía que su primo era un estorbo pero, tiempo después, pedía que pudiera salir con el de fiesta…Preferí dejar el tema y no decir ni mu.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté mientras daba ligeros saltitos al intentar ponerme los zapatos. Bruta.

-Las dos de la tarde.-rió.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?-negué.-Está bien, ¿te vas a casa ya? ¿O quieres quedarte un poco más?

-Prefiero irme, así me da tiempo a arreglarme.-asintió. Cogió las llaves de la mesita de entrada y abrió la puerta, no sin antes darme un piquito en los labios.

-Oye…-me miró.- ¿No me darás tu móvil?

-A-A…Es cierto…-reí, al igual que él. Entró al salón para buscar su móvil y así darme el número.

-Anda, hola, Natsuki.-giré mi vista y vi que era el peli-plateado.

-Hola, Lysandro.-me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, con la mala suerte que Castiel miraba la escena con detenimiento.

-Aquí esta.-dijo mientras se paraba en frente de mí. Lysandro ni si quiera volteó para ver qué era lo que hacía, tan solo subió las escaleras de la casa, supongo que para ir a su cuarto.-Apunta.-asentí, saqué mi móvil, seleccionando antes Nuevo contacto en la pantalla táctil del aparato.

-606451739.-pulsé las teclas y, ya terminado, di a aceptar.

-Vale, ya está. Luego te hago una llamada perdida-sonreí.-Hasta luego entonces.-guardé el móvil y me dirigí a casa, aún notando la mirada celosa del pelirrojo a mis espaldas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora mismo eran las 19:00 de la tarde, me había arreglado bastante, tenía puesto un vestido escotado, más corto que por las rodillas, con unos cuantos agujeros en la parte del lado derecho, dejando ver unas porciones de mi piel.

Mi pelo rubio estaba echado a un lado, mi flequillo en forma de trenza unido a otras dos por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Y un maquillaje negro perfilando mis orbes marrones.

-_Ya estoy…_-examiné mi rostro de nuevo, para ver si tenía algo fuera de su lugar, al comprobar que no, marqué el número del pelirrojo y le dije que bajara en quince minutos. Mientras yo me encargaba de ver si Rosalya, Kim y Violeta estaban allí.

-Papá, mamá, ya me voy.-tomé el bolso y estaba a punto de salir cuando me acordé de algo.

Volví hacia atrás y di un beso en la mejilla a los dos, se quedaron bastantes sorprendidos ya que…Hacía mucho tiempo que no me despedía así.

-¡Os quiero!-abrí la puerta y me marché.

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludé a todas y, antes de irnos, dije: -Oye, esperar un momento, he quedado con…-estaba a punto de decirles quién, cuando me volteé al oír mi nombre. Ahí estaba él, muy, repito; muy guapo, estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen, el otro restante lo cubría una camiseta blanca. Iba conjuntado con unos pantalones rasgados y unas deportivas. Miré hacia tras y…Estaban las tres babeando, literalmente.

-E-Este es Castiel.-dije mirándole. Rápidamente las tres se pusieron alrededor de él, empezando con sus típicas preguntas:

-¡Wow! ¿Tienes novio, nene?

-¿Cuántos años tienes, pibón?

-E-Esto…Y-Yo s-soy Vi-Violeta… ¿C-Cuál e-es t-tu n-n-nombre?-…Violeta y su ''técnica del lenguaje'', lo más gracioso es…Que ya había dicho cómo se llamaba...

Debía hacer algo, y eso era lo mismo que me pedía Castiel con sus ojos. Puse mi mejor cara de enfado y avancé hasta ellos, empujando a las chicas y a la vez abrazando al pelirrojo.

-Él es mi novio, así que dejadlo en paz.-Dije intentando disimular mi enojo. Ellas me miraron un tanto contrariadas pero no dijeron nada.

-Gracias…-susurró Castiel en mi oído. Comenzamos a caminar y pronto estábamos en aquel bar.

Tras un buen rato de risas, música, canciones de amor y Rock y muchas, pero muchas copas de alcohol, empezó a sonar ''Me muero'' del grupo español ''La quinta estación''. No me lo pensé dos veces y subí al escenario, el bar estaba casi vacío, no había más que dos parejitas jóvenes y nosotros.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música me preparé para entonar la letra, cantaba bastante bien, y no era porque yo lo dijera sino porque me lo decía todo el mundo.

-''_**Pido por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa, por tus bellas caricias''.-**_mientras comenzaba a cantar mi mirada se posó en Castiel, el cual se había levantado de su asiento y estaba dirigiéndose hacia mí**.-''**_**Eres tu mi alegría. Pido que no falles que nunca te me vayas, y que nunca te olvides que soy yo quien te ama''.**_**-**y…Se subió junto a mí. Cogió uno de los micrófonos y se puso a mi lado.

¡Esto se ponía interesante!

-''_**Que soy yo quien te espera, que soy quien llora, que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas''.**_

-''_**Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca''.-**_esa primera estrofa del estribillo la canté yo. Y luego fue él quien continuó.

-''_**Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca''.-**_tomó mi mano y me miró.-''_**Que se equivoca…Que se equivoca…''**_-y dicho esto, antes de terminar, tomó mis labios con los suyos.

Yo no podía ni hablar, estaba anonadada. Abracé su cuello y lo único que salió de mí fue un jadeo por la repentina falta de aire.

-¡Ole, que bonito!-gritaron desde abajo. Los miramos sonriendo aún abrazados.

-¡Esa pareja!-gritó otro. Los dos nos miramos, y nos dimos otro piquito. Joder, si seguía así no podría controlarme. Bajamos del escenario y, tras unos aplausos y felicitaciones, salimos de allí rumbo a mi casa.

Todos nos despedimos y cuando estaba a punto de entrar se me ocurrió algo.

-Castiel…-lo cogí de las manos.- ¿Está Lysandro en tu casa?

-No, se ha ido con unos amigos, por eso no ha podido venir.-era cierto, me había preguntado anteriormente si podía venir y yo ni si quiera me había acordado…

-Entonces vamos a tu casa.-rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y planté un beso en él.

-Pero… ¿Y tus padres?-preguntó atolondrado. Que inocente.

-Les mandaré un mensaje al ''**WhatsApp''** y ya está. No me dejes con este calentón, porque te arrepentirás.-advertí. Él rió y me cogió en sus brazos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa me bajó y buscó las llaves. Nos dirigimos al salón y nos sentamos en el suelo, cerca de una chimenea. No me había dado cuenta de que había una allí. Me metió entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-La canción…-susurró.-Era muy bonita.-sonrió. Lo noté en mi nuca.

-Gracias por dedicármela.-me giré de repente y besé sus labios con sabor a hierbabuena, se había tomado un Mojito, así que era normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solos…

Excitados…

Y con ganas de jugar.

Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y uní nuestros labios en un apasionado y fogoso beso. Su lengua se aventuró en mi boca, explorando, buscando con desesperación la mía. Yo hacía lo mismo.

De un momento a otro, una molestia comenzó a aparecer en el pantalón del pelirrojo, logrando encenderme más de lo que ya estaba. Su pene casi atravesaba la ropa y me penetraba. Eso tenía que doler, sin ninguna duda.

-Joder…Castiel, me pones como una moto.-gemí. Sus manos tocaron mis piernas y fueron subiendo; lenta, pausadamente, hasta que llegaron a mis muslos.

Quité su estorbosa camiseta dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Mis manos pasearon desde su estomago hasta su pecho, donde acariciaron sus muy definidos músculos. Notaba como su piel se erizaba, lo que me hacía sonreír.

En el camino, mi rostro bajó y su boca buscó con desesperación la mía, jugó con mis labios, los acarició, los mimó.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre cómo me pones tú a mí?-asentí con una sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro.

Tenía calor, mucho calor. Y el fuego de la chimenea no ayudaba.

Tomé mi propio vestido y lo subí hasta que sus manos consiguieron posarse en mis caderas desnudas, subiendo progresivamente hasta mis pechos que no dudó en meter en su dulce boca. Su lengua rodeaba mi pezón, jugaba con él en un único compás.

La erección del pelirrojo ya era muy visible al igual que mi humedad. El tanga me chorreaba, directamente.

-Ofréceme tus pechos, pequeña.-me ordenó con una voz hambrienta y jadeante.

Se los acerqué y cuando su boca se posó en uno, casi muero de placer. El morbo que me producía Castiel era extraño, nunca lo había sentido con nadie, me daba hasta miedo, miedo de no saber hasta dónde sería capad de llegar.

Le ofrecí mi cuerpo, mis pechos, y cuando él sintió que mi pezón se había puesto erecto, se alejó y tomó con decisión el otro, dándole el mismo tratamiento.

-C-castiel…jadeé. Se alejó y me indicó que pusiera mi sexo en su boca. Así lo hice. Quitó mi ropa interior y miró mi expuesta vagina. Estaba mojada, excitada, y todo se volvió más intenso cuando su boca se posó en mi intimidad.

Me lamía, mordía, acariciaba. Yo solo me eché hacia delante y me apoyé en mis dos manos, mientras él seguía con su trabajito.

Cerré los ojos y solo me dejé llevar. Su lengua se paseó por aquella zona tan erógena durante un largo periodo, hasta que esta misma se trasladó hasta mi hinchado clítoris y lo chupó. Lo agarró con los dientes y dio ligeros tirones en él. Intentaba que mis gemidos no salieran en forma de grito, pero era prácticamente imposible. Cuando el calor comenzó a subir, me arqueé un poco, y con eso bastó para que el saqueó a mi vagina disminuyera. El muy cabrón me torturaba. Su boca se paseaba por mis labios vaginales, dando ligeros tirones que me producían un placer indescriptible.

Y por fin, tras unos minutos de interrupciones, me dejó culminar y llegar al clímax.

Cuando mi cuerpo dejó de recibir todas esas descargas de placer, me enderecé y me volví a sentar sobre él.

-Fóllame, Nana.-pidió con voz ronca. Sabía que en mi rostro se había formado una sonrisa triunfal, pero no hice caso. Tomé su miembro y lo acerqué a mi vagina. Lo metí por completo y quedé embelesada al ver el gesto de placer del pelirrojo. Era excitante verlo mientras me penetraba.

Yo había tomado el control, y…Me gustaba. Me calentaba ver a Castiel tan sumiso. En cierto momento, me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse, en respuesta le di un azote.

-No te muevas, déjamelo a mí.-moví mis caderas de derecha a izquierda, en busca de nuestro placer, los gemidos y jadeos inundaron el ambiente, el ritmo se aceleró, las embestidas también y cuando creí que llegaría al clímax, cedí a que él también se moviera.

Joder, es que se sentía tan bien…Después de varios minutos de pasión los dos tuvimos un orgasmo, y como consecuencia caímos los dos al suelo por el cansancio, pero antes de dormirnos, me acordé de mandar el mensaje de texto a mis padres para que no se preocupasen. Después nos fuimos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos abrazándonos el uno al otro.

Creo que…Después de todo…Si que me he enamorado de ese idiota.

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? **

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, siento si es cortito, pero no tengo mucha inspiración esta semana, la verdad…He tenido muchos problemas, tanto en el instituto como en casa, pero si me disculpan no me gustaría hablar de ello ya que me entristece. Otra cosa, no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo de ''My guardian angel'' porque si les digo la verdad, no sé cómo seguirla, tengo tantas ideas que no sé cuál poner. Así que si tarda un mes o dos no me echen la bronca…**

**¡Dejen reviews, favoritos y follows!**

**By: Natsuki007~**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Dulces tentaciones**_

* * *

**¡Hola! Como siempre, gracias por leer mi Fic, por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos.**

**Derechos de autor: Lía- Sennenko, he cogido algunas ideas de su fic ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación de la trilogía de ''Megan Maxwell''**

**Contenido: +18 (Sexo, orgías y más)**

* * *

**Capítulo: 6**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Muero por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa, **

**por tus bellas caricias, **

**eres tú mi alegría. **

**Pido que no me falles,**

** que nunca te me vayas, **

**y que nunca te olvides que soy yo quién te ama,**

** que soy yo quién te espera,**

** que soy yo quién te llora, **

**que soy yo quién te anhela los minutos y horas.**

**Me muero por besarte, **

**por dormirme en tu boca, **

**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca, que se equivoca.**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto escuchando mi canción favorita, la cual fue la que canté aquella noche en el Karaoke con Castiel… ¡Fue tan bonito! ¡Lo que más me gustó fue que mientras la cantaba, me miraba a mí!

-Niña.-Oí detrás de mí. Mi madre.- ¡Baja la puta música!-Me gritó. Está era una de las razones por las cuales mi relación con ella era nula. No era muy buena resolviendo problemas.

-P-Perdón mama…-Dije en un hilo de voz, levantándome de la silla con el rostro agachado, el cual fue obligado a volver a su posición original al notar el golpe seco de la bofetada de mi madre.

**-**Ni lo siento nihostias, la próxima vez que vuelvas a poner la música tan alta te castigaré.-Casi lo prefería. Estaba harta, siempre igual. Suspiré y me senté en la cama, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. No quería que las lágrimas de tristeza salieran desprendidas de mis ojos.

Pero fue imposible, sentía ganas de morirme, era una mierda, y se acabó.

Me levanté, secando mis lágrimas antes, cuando una piedrecita golpeó mi ventana. Me acerqué al cristal y miré a través de él.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Por qué lloras, princesa?-Era Castiel. Tan amable como siempre…

-¿Te importa si voy a tu casa…?-Pregunté algo indecisa.

-Claro que no, te espero aquí.

Así lo hice, bajé las escaleras de mi casa, con la mirada asesina de mi madre posándose en mí, y fui a su casa. Castiel me esperaba en la entrada, el cual al verme, dio un tierno beso en mis labios.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?-Su tono era tenue, casi en un susurro, cosa que lograba calmarme. Me escondí en su pecho y él lo único que hizo fue abrazarme. Sentía el latido de su corazón en mi oído, bastante agitado a decir verdad.

-Mi madre…Siempre arregla las cosas igual, con una bofetada y malas palabras.-Haber, he de reconocer que soy una persona muy sensible, pero…¿Hacía falta tratar así a alguien? ¿Hacerle entender que todo lo que hace está mal? No lo creo, amigo.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto, estaremos más tranquilos.-Un ligero rubor se apoderó de mi ser, pero no me negué. Hice lo que me pidió y me senté en su cama, inmediatamente sentí sus brazos rodeándome por la cintura.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, cariño.- ¡Dios, su forma de pronunciar ''cariño'' fue tan…tan…BONITO!

-Quédate así un poco…-Pedí mientras nos recostábamos en aquella cama, todo era tan precioso…Sentía ganas de besarlo, lo deseaba, deseaba que me hiciera el amor como a nosotros nos gusta. Que me hiciera suya una y otra vez, pero la vergüenza no me lo permitía. Tampoco el orgullo de suplicar que me follara en ese instante…

Tocaba mi pelo suavemente mientras su otra mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda, acariciándome, me reconfortaba. En cierto momento dejó de hacer aquello, y noté su aliento en mi oreja, estremeciéndome.

-C-Castiel…

-Shhh…No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos desde aquella noche.-Era verdad, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que no habíamos hecho nada. Gracias a mis padres que me castigaron por suspender matemáticas…

Joder, cuánto lo necesitaba, sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, me acariciaba, me tocaba, y yo solo me dedicaba a regalarle gemidos que eran ahogados por sus labios. En cierto momento, me terminó de recostar en la cama y comenzó a deshacerse de mi ropa, lento, con mimo, sentía que le daba pena. Y yo no quería eso. No quería que sintiera lastima por mí, me sabía defender solita, tan solo…Me sentía marginada…

-¿Qué quieres que te haga, pequeña?-Murmuró mientras bajaba mi pantalón con ropa interior y todo.

-Devórame.-Sonreí pícaramente mientras él levantaba mis caderas hasta que mi vagina quedó a su entera disposición. Hizo lo mismo que cuando besaba mi boca, primero un lengüetazo, después otro y así hasta que mi clítoris se puso erecto. Lo agarró con los dientes y dio pequeños mordisquitos, le gustaba oírme suplicar por más.

-¡Castiel!-Un sonido gutural salió de mi boca cuando alcancé el orgasmo, mierda, solo él sabía cómo excitarme. Solo él conseguía volverme loca en un segundo, y solo él me podía obligar a que me corriera. Solo él.

-Mírame, gatita.-Hice lo que me ordenó y colocó un vibrador al lado de mi rostro, para que lo viera.-Necesito que te quedes quieta, ¿vale?-Asentí.-Buena chica, ahora ponte a cuatro patas.-Lo hice e inmediatamente me sonrojé, estaba totalmente expuesta a él.-Así nena, abre las piernas, así…más…déjame ver lo que deseo.-Sus palabras me avivaban más, tan solo deseaba que me poseyera ya, joder, ¡hazlo!

-Relájate.-No entendí, pero intenté quitar toda la tensión de mis músculos. Casi suelto un chillido al notar algo húmedo recorrer mi orificio anal, ¿a-acaso era…lubricante…?

Al principio noté la sensación de una crema recorrer todo mi orificio, hasta que sentí como en este se introducía un dedo. Aguante el dolor mordiendo una de las almohadas y apretando las sabanas con mis manos.

-Así, cariño, lo haces muy bien.-Sus palabras me tranquilizaban un poco, pero era demasiado para mí.

Después de unos minutos, mi trasero se iba dilatando poco a poco, y extrañamente me comenzaba a gustar. Sin pasarse. No era tanto placer como cuando me penetraba por la vagina, pero al menos era soportable.

Esta vez, sacó su dedo, y, con cuidado y esparciendo más lubricante, metió uno de los vibradores que me había enseñado anteriormente. Pero… ¡Joder, ahora sí que dolía! Dolía un infierno.

-C-Castiel, sácalo p-por favor…Me duele.-Musitó un ''lo siento'' y besó mi espalda sacando aquel aparato con mucha cautela. No quería que me doliese más.

-Ya está, cielo, no lo tocaré más.

Acercó su miembro a mi hendidura y se sumergió en mí, casi chilló al notar esa sensación de nuevo. ¡Dios, cuánto le había echado de menos a este idiota!

-¡Joder, pequeña, me vuelves loco!-Jadeó. Yo sentía que me deshacía en sus brazos.

Una…, dos…, tres… ¡Calor!..., cuatro…, Cinco…¡Excitación!...Seis…Siete…Ocho…¡Mierda, este chico me hacía ver estrellitas!

-Algún día, seremos dos los que te follemos, uno por tu vagina y otro por tu lindo trasero que estoy deseando poseer.-Rió. Yo no, me asusté y a la vez me excitó.

-Quiero que te imagines que alguien nos está mirando mientras te follo, estamos en el instituto y nos ha pillado en los baños. Nos mira, se excita, y con la mirada me pide que le deje poseerte, ¿te gusta?-Asiento.-Bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y te imagines a mí haciéndote el amor con la boca mientras otro se masturba mirándote, desea chuparte él también, pero yo no le dejo, quiero oírte suplicar. ¿Quieres…?

-Sí…Castiel…Por favor…-Murmuro.

-Así me gusta.-De pronto se alejó de mí y se arrodilló en frente de mi húmeda vagina, sacó su lengua y la paseó por los labios mayores de esta, logrando que el vello de la piel se me erizara.

-Castiel…Me imagino a ti y a mí haciendo el amor como ahora mientras alguien nos mira y se excita mientras continuamos, tú te alejas de mí y me ofreces a otro hombre. Me miras mientras me penetra e imploras porque puedas unirte…-Jadeo, gimo, me arqueo y llego al orgasmo mientras Castiel sigue con su trabajito. Sé que mis palabras lo avivan, lo vuelven loco, igual que él a mí.

Se dejó caer en la cama y yo dudosa me acerqué.

-P-Pero tú…

-No necesito tener uno, mi placer es el tuyo, y sé que lo has disfrutado, pequeña.-Hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Hice lo que me pidió y cerré los ojos intentado conciliar el sueño, era muy fácil en los brazos de aquel pelirrojo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y**

**i****ntentaré subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible!**

**By: Natsuki007~**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Dulces tentaciones**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Desde este capítulo, Natsuki comenzara a narrar en presente, no en pasado como anteriormente hacía.**

* * *

**Derechos de autor: Lía- Sennenko, he cogido algunas ideas de su Fic ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación de la trilogía de ''Megan Maxwell''**

**Contenido: +18 (Orgías, sexo, etcétera)**

* * *

Han pasado tres semanas desde aquel ''encuentro'' con Castiel. Llevo días sin verle, he preguntado a Lysandro y no he recibido respuesta, decía que se había marchado a casa de sus padres por un problema familiar, sin embargo él no fue a dicho viaje…Estoy preocupada. He intentado llamarle, pero su móvil no me da línea, tampoco puedo enviarle un mail, porque no sé cuál es… ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! A este paso me tendré que ir a Alicante que es donde viven sus padres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ven, desnúdate, sabes qué hacer cuando **

**hablamos de placer, voy a comparecer**

**ante el balcón de tus oídos y a tu parecer,**

**los dejaré pitando hasta el amanecer. Ven, desnúdate, **

**desnúdame, la mejor marca de ropa que**

**conozco se llama tu piel, y no hay mejor pincel que**

**la imaginación, el respeto al amor en conjunción con un tal colchón…**

Ahora me encuentro en el patio del instituto, escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas: ''Ven, desnúdame'' de Día sexto.

La verdad, me siento atraída por la letra, ¿será por qué es lo que me pasa con Castiel? No lo sé, pero desde que la escuché no soy capad de quitármela de la cabeza…

-Hey, Lyss.-El peliplateado, deteniendo su paso, se ha girado para mirarme, se notaba un poco de cansancio y tristeza en su rostro.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Cosas familiares, Natsuki.-Ha metido sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y ha continuado.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Castiel?-Asiento.-Mi tío, es decir su padre, está muy enfermo, no creen que pase de esta noche. Po eso no coge tus llamadas, ahora acabo de hablar con él y me ha pedido que te mande recuerdos, y que no te preocupes por él.

-Castiel…-Murmuro. Lysandro, tras quedarse mirándome un momento, ha seguido su paso hasta la entrada del instituto.

_-''Joder…''_-Mi mente dice que lo llame, que seguro que necesita apoyo, pero por otra parte me da miedo, miedo de escuchar su voz mientras llora, sé que me derrumbaría.

_-''Necesita de mi apoyo''_-Meto la mano en mi bolso y saco el móvil con la intención de llamarle. Tecleo su número y pongo el oído en el auricular.

-¿Sí…?-Suena en la otra línea. Está llorando. Saco valor, y respondo:

-Castiel, ¿qué tal, cielo? Me acaba de decir Lysandro lo que ha pasado…Lo siento muchísimo.-Lo oigo resoplar, sabía que no era muy buena idea llamarle, no quiere hablar con nadie, obviamente.

-He tenido días mejores, rubia, ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien…Luego te llamo para ver qué tal vas, ¿vale?-Una voz suena al otro lado del teléfono, no es la voz de Castiel, era una mujer.

-¿Con quién estás?-Pregunto histérica, el solo hecho de que pudiera estar con otra chica…Me pone mala.

-Cariño, luego te llamo.-Me dice, y cuelga. Yo me quedo un momento asimilando lo que acaba de pasar, y sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas recorrer mi rostro. ¿Por qué se ha comportado así? Entiendo que no le apetezca hablar, pero no es normal que a su lado suene la voz de una chica y después no me dé una explicación.

-Hey, nena, ¿qué te pasa?-Levanto la vista y veo a Rosa, está preocupada, lo noto en su rostro. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo.-Vamos, ¿qué ha pasado?

No quiero hablar de ello, no quiero volver a recordarlo, así que intento cambiar de tema.

-N-Nada…oye, esta noche no voy a quedar, no estoy de humor.- Toco mis mejillas y las limpio con un papel, parezco un oso panda, todo mi maquillaje se ha descorrido y tengo un ojo completamente negro, a lo que ella ríe.

-Luego nos vemos, Natsuki, y anímate, preciosa.-Dice y se va de allí. Yo también me voy a los pocos minutos cuando ya me he terminado de limpiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siete de la tarde, y ni rastro de Castiel. No me llama. No me contesta las llamadas. No me responde a los mensajes. Y yo, harta, me pongo a llorar como un bebe.

Me siento en el suelo y abrazo mis piernas, las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, los sollozos ocupan el espacio de mi cuarto, y nadie me oye, y si lo hacen, les da igual. No se preocupan por mí.

Intento tranquilizarme, respiro hondo; inhalo, exhalo. Y cuando mi respiración vuelve a su ritmo, cojo el móvil y vuelvo a llamarle.

Un toque…, dos…, tres…, cuatro…, y cuando suena el quinto la voz de Castiel retumba al otro lado. Es un murmullo, y no puedo evitar volver a ponerme a llorar.

-¡Castiel!-Grito, necesito desahogarme.-No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, no me has cogido las llamadas, ni los mens…-No puedo continuar, ya que antes me calla con su voz.

-Nana, mi padre está en el hospital, no estoy de humor para discutir, luego hablamos.-Antes de que cuelgue, lo detengo.

-¡No quiero discutir, Castiel! Solo quiero hablar contigo, estoy preocupada, y a ti no se te ocurre contestar una puta llamada. No te pido que te tires hablando conmigo una hora, maldita sea, pero aun que sean dos minutos, joder, tampoco te pido tanto.-Él guarda silencio. Sabe que tengo razón, pero no lo quiere admitir, se queda mudo hasta que a duras penas responde:

-Tienes razón, perdóname, pequeña, de verdad no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. ¿Luego te llamo yo, vale?-Suspiro, vuelvo a suspirar, y al tercer suspiro, digo:

-Está bien, por favor cuídate, y espero que tu padre mejore pronto…-Limpio mis lágrimas y susurro.-Te quiero, enano.

-Y yo a ti, cielo, aun que a mi padre…No le queda mucho…-Lo oigo sollozar, está llorando, y eso solo me hunde más, quiero estar con él, necesito abrazarle, tenerle a mi lado, pero no puedo, no puedo hacer nada.

-No llores, por favor, a este paso me recorreré 400.000 kilómetros para ir a verte.-Oigo una risa, está riendo, eso me hace feliz. Sonrío e intento alejarme del teléfono, pero no puedo ¿por qué…?

-Te quiero, tabla.-Sonrío.-Luego te llamo y te cuento lo que ha pasado.

-Está bien, adiós.-Cuelgo el teléfono y me refugio en las sábanas de mi cama, me siento decaída, no tengo ganas de nada, así que intento cerrar los ojos y dormirme, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, la imagen de Castiel cruza por mi mente, y solo consigo deprimirme más.

* * *

**Tres días después**

* * *

Han pasado otros tres días, he vuelto a tener noticias del pelirrojo, y gracias a Dios su padre se ha mejorado, está en casa y solo tiene que llevar una máquina de oxigeno. Según me contó ayer, vendría hoy de vuelta a Madrid. Estaba feliz, por fin lo vería, le había echado mucho de menos, y por si fuera poco mis padres no me habían apoyado en nada, entre otras cosas porque no se les había ocurrido venir a mi cuarto. Para una vez que lo necesitaba…

Cojo una camiseta y un pantalón y me los pongo, quiero estar vestida para recibirle, Lysandro también va a estar en casa, así que voy a ir antes para saludarle.

Me arreglo el pelo y salgo de casa. Al llegar, Lysandro abre la puerta totalmente animado, se nota que está mucho más feliz, eso me alegra. Le doy un abrazo y paso a su casa, sentándome en uno de los sillones del salón.

-¿Cuándo va a venir?-Pregunto indecisa, estoy impaciente.

-Pues…-Oigo la puerta, al igual que él. Me levanto corriendo y, al ver que es el pelirrojo, salto a sus brazos.

-¡CASTIEL!

-Je je, sí que me has echado de menos, cariño.-Aún en sus brazos, lo tomo del cuello y me acerco a sus labios fundiéndonos en un tierno beso que él corresponde al segundo. Sus labios acarician los míos con posesión y deleite, y yo simplemente se lo acepto, he esperado mucho para volver a sentir aquella sensación en mi boca.

-Tienes ojeras…-Susurro después de mirar sus bellos ojos grises, está cansado, se nota, sin embargo no me suelta, no quiere, sé que también me ha echado de menos.

-No he dormido apenas…por favor, quédate hoy conmigo.-Me pide. ¿Cómo me voy a negar? Asiento y lo abrazo.

-Claro que me quedo, yo de ti no me alejo más.-Rio, al igual que él. Lysandro carraspea y los dos nos separamos.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu primo?-Ríe el peliplateado, Castiel avanza hasta él y le da un abrazo.

-Primero a mi chica, y después a mi primo.-Espera, ¿me ha dicho…su chica?

-Bueno, es mejor dejar el tema, ¿queréis cenar ya? Son casi las diez de la noche.-Propone Lysandro. Voy a contestar pero Castiel se me adelanta.

-No, nos vamos a mi cuarto.-Mi sonrojo se vuelve extremo, y cuando Castiel me coge en sus brazos siento que exploto en vergüenza.

Me recuesta suavemente en su cama y se pone encima de mí.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, me sentía completamente vacío, no tenía ganas de nada ¿por qué me siento así si no estoy contigo? ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Se llama ''enamorar a alguien'', y es lo mismo que has hecho tú conmigo.-Aclaro. Me acerco a sus labios y los acaricio con los míos. Necesitaba volver a sentir su amor junto a mí.

Sus labios se juntan con los míos en un bello y tierno beso, siento que muero al sentir esos dulces labios de nuevo, tan dulces que creo que me podría dar diabetes.

-Como has sido tan malo que no has querido coger mis llamadas.-Susurro. Me siento a horcajadas encima de él, y acerco mis labios hasta que estos tocan su cuello. Se estremece y entonces continúo.-Te tendré que castigar…

-¿Quieres castigarme?-Asiento completamente excitada. Mi estomago y vagina se contraen, y entonces siento sus manos subir desde mis piernas hasta mi cintura, donde se quedan por un largo rato.- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer, nena?

Sonrío. Quito de un tirón su camiseta de baloncesto y la tiro rudamente hacia el suelo. Lo excito, lo avivo, mi rudeza le vuelve loco.

Posa sus manos en mi espalda y comienza a acariciar mi piel con las yemas de los dedos. Lo incito con la mirada para que me quite la ropa, pero él va lento. Lo disfruta.

Jadeó, gimo, me excito, mi vagina se contrae y comienzo a besar su torso ya desnudo. Necesito que me folle, que me haga suya de una vez, y lo quiero ya.

-Te voy a dar muy duro, cariño.-La sensualidad rebota en cada una de sus palabras. La erección del pelirrojo es muy evidente, y mi vagina chorrea, hasta siento como mi pantalón se comienza a empapar de aquel líquido viscoso.

-Pero antes, seré yo el que te castigue a ti.-Muerde mi labio inferior y quita mi camisa de un golpe seco, rompiendo todos los botones.

Me excita ese lado tan rebelde. Lo cojo del cabello y lo acerco a mí bruscamente, mi lengua se cuela en su boca, explorando toda su cavidad bucal ávidamente.

Da un azotito a una de mis nalgas y muerde mi cuello, provocando que de mi boca salga un grito gutural.

Castiel se aleja. Se levanta de la cama, abre el cajón de su cómoda y de él saca unos aceites aromáticos y un antifaz. Sonríe y se acerca a mí, aún conserva los pantalones y la ropa interior, pero sus pectorales que están totalmente descubiertos me calientan… ¡Es tan sexy!

-¿Confías en mí, Nana?-Pregunta en mi oído. Asiento totalmente excitada y deseosa de más.-Estupendo, me encanta cuando eres tan sumisa.-Se carcajea, y coge el antifaz blanco que ha dejado en la cama anteriormente. Tapa mis ojos, y cuando está seguro de que no veo, comienza a besar mi abdomen desnudo. Me sacudo, un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. Su lengua rodea mi ombligo, y cuando mi piel se eriza, quita mi pantalón y posa su boca en mi monte de Venus. Gimo, me arqueo, y así consigo que se excite más. Hace a un lado mis húmedas bragas, abre mis piernas, y saca su lengua para comenzar a tocar mis labios vaginales. Busca mi clítoris, lo encuentra, lo toca, lo rodea y cuando este se pone hinchado, lo agarra con sus labios y tira de él. Tal y como me gusta.

-¡Cast!-De mi boca sale un grito, no aguanto tanto placer, un dedo se cuela dentro de mi vagina, me estira, me ensancha. Mientras su lengua continúa rozando mi clítoris con total entrega.

Estoy desnuda. Sometida a un hombre. Y me gusta, me vuelve loca. Coge la botella de aceite aromático y vierte un poco en mi estómago. Lo unta con sus manos, me masajea el cuerpo, y yo lo acepto gustosa. Al llegar a mis pechos, los rodea, acaricia suavemente mis pezones, y cuando se ponen erectos, los junta y mete ambos en su húmeda boca. Echo para atrás mi cabeza y trago aire. Lo necesito. Apenas y puedo respirar, del placer que el pelirrojo me produce. Cuando disfruta lo suficiente de mis pechos y de mi cuerpo en general, hace que me ponga a cuatro patas y me da una nalgada con su mano. Oigo el sonido del cajón, y supongo que está sacando algo, y mis dudas se confirman al notar algo suave, aterciopelado, recorrer mi espalda.

-Relájate.-Susurra en mi oído. Oh no, la última vez que me dijo eso fue cuando me metió un dedo en el trasero… ¡No quiero volver a pasar ese dolor!

Él continúa con su masaje, ahora me acaricia con unos guantes, es tan dulce…De pronto se aleja y confiesa:

-Natsuki, no puedo más, necesito follarte.-Gime. Posiciona su miembro en la entrada de mi vagina y lo mete con precisión y fuerza. Suspiro. ¡Dios, qué placer!

Una…, dos…, tres…, cuatro…penetraciones, siento como mi vagina palpita, y su pene con ella. Noto como crece en mi interior, ensancha, se hace más grueso.

-Estoy deseando ver cómo te follan.-Susurra en mi oído mientras recorre mi espalda con sus labios.- ¿Qué te parece si se apunta Lysandro?-Un grito de sorpresa se escapa de mi boca. ¡¿Qué cojones está pensando!? ¿Con su primo?

-¿L-lo harías con tu p-primo…?

-No sería la primera vez, aun que claro, yo solo miraría y te penetraría por tu vagina.-Noto una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad da morbo solo de imaginarlo…Pero no me veo ahora mismo follando con dos chicos a la vez, nunca he practicado un trío.

-Pero eso será otro día…-Aclara mientras un gemido ronco sale de su boca al llegar al clímax. Ya es la segunda vez que se corre dentro sin preservativo…Menos mal que tomo la píldora. Yo llego tiempo después tras unas acometidas por parte de él.

Cuando terminamos el acto, nos acurrucamos en la cama y yo me abrazo a él, llenándome de su calor. Él acaricia mi cabello con suavidad al tiempo que susurra palabras llenas de cariño y amor en mi oído.

Pensándolo bien…No estaría nada mal probar…

* * *

-Buenos días…-Murmuro en los labios del rockero, que tras despertarse, se coloca encima de mí y me besa en los labios, bajando progresivamente hasta mi cuello.

-C-castiel…-Sonríe, se aleja de mí, y se viste en silencio. ¿Lo he enfadado?

-Vamos a desayunar, princesa.-Coge mi mano y me da una camiseta suya. Me la pongo y él se carcajea al notar que me queda extremadamente grande.

Cuando ambos nos hemos vestido, salimos por la puerta dirección a la cocina. Allí está Lysandro preparando unas Hot-cakes, huelen de maravilla.

-Mmmm… ¡Qué bien huele!-Exclamo al tiempo que me siento en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Me alegra que te guste.- Lysandro sonríe, el pelirrojo se sienta a mi lado y Lysandro tras servir unos platos, hace lo mismo.

Comienzo a comer, despacio y tranquilamente, a pesar de que me muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer al medio día. Castiel está igual o incluso peor que yo, sin embargo Lysandro parece muy tranquilo y educado.

-O-Oye…-Murmuro. Los dos levantan la vista, mirándome. Mi mirada se clava en Castiel.-Lo que me contaste ayer…¿era verdad?-Pregunto. Castiel sonríe al tiempo que se limpia la boca con una servilleta. Lysandro, que no tiene ni idea de qué hablo, me mira curioso. Pero antes de que pueda preguntar nada, el pelirrojo se acerca a su oído y susurra algo.

-Sí, es cierto, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres probar?-Lo miro totalmente sonrojada. Me gustaría hacerlo pero…Mi orgullo me impide reaccionar.

-B-Bueno…-Miro hacia otro lado completamente roja, pero devuelvo la vista al frente cuando noto una mano de Lysandro en mi pierna, subiendo hasta la cara interna de mis muslos.

-Eres muy suave…-Susurra Lysandro. Sus palabras me calientan. Castiel coge mi mano, me levanta, y caminamos hacia la habitación. Cierran la puerta y me miran.

-¿Qué quieres que te hagamos, preciosa?-Pregunta el peli-plateado. Se agacha, baja mis bragas y mira mi intimidad con dulzura.

-Haced lo que queráis…-Digo en un susurro. Estoy completamente excitada. Lysandro posa su exigente boca en mi sexo y mueve su lengua sin piedad, abriendo mi vagina con sus dedos hasta que encuentra mi clítoris. Hace lo mismo que Castiel. Lo toca suavemente con la punta de la lengua, lo rodea, lo estimula, y cuando se hincha tira de él.

-Así, amor, disfruta, córrete para mí.-Pide Castiel en mi oído. Lo cumplo. Noto como mi sexo se contrae y suelto todos mis fluidos en la boca de Lysandro.

Me recuestan en la cama, y mientras ambos se quitan la ropa.

-Me encanta que seas tan sumisa, podría follarte todos los días.-Confiesa Lysandro. Su torso es totalmente exquisito, aun que no tanto como el de mi querido Castiel.

Ya, ambos desnudos, y sus erecciones a la vista, se acercan felinamente a mí y tocan mi cuerpo. Lysandro se concentra en mis pechos, y Castiel mete su miembro palpitante en mi boca.

Rodeo su glande, lo acaricio dulcemente con mi lengua y labios y él suelta un gemido ahogado. Sé que le gusta, pero no quiere dejarse llevar. Toco el tronco de su pene y meto sus testículos en mi cavidad bucal, los succiono con deleite e intento lubricarlo lo más posible.

-¡N-Natsuki…!-Grita. Se corre y ensucia todo mi rostro de ese líquido viscoso. Pícaramente, relamo mis labios tragándome toda su sustancia, a lo que él sonríe mientras me da un pico en los labios.

-¿Dispuesta a todo, preciosa?-Asiento.- ¿A una doble penetración?-Miro a Castiel. No sé qué hacer. No quiero que me duela, pero el morbo del momento me impide negarme. Termino asintiendo de nuevo.

-¿Estás segura…?-Susurra Castiel en mi oído. Beso sus labios y le digo que sí.

Me colocan a cuatro patas, Castiel se pone debajo de mí y me penetra por la vagina. Lysandro estira mis nalgas, expone mi ano, noto su lengua lamer mi entrada y suspiro de placer. Me lubrica, y es más placentero que el lubricante en sí.

Abre un cajón y saca un aparato en forma de joya, pero que se parece a un consolador. Lo pasea por mi entrada y esparce su saliva. Intento relajarme lo más posible, y cuando noto que va entrando, suelto un gemido. Ya no me duele tanto. Mueve la joya anal lentamente, dejando que me acostumbre, y cuando estoy lo suficientemente dilatada. Retira el instrumento y mete su pene dentro de mí. Es de considerable tamaño, pero no tanto como el de mi Castiel.

-Oh…sí…-Me sujeto del cabecero de mi cama y comienzo a mover mis caderas buscando más placer.

Dos hombres. Uno penetrando mi ano y otro mi vagina. Siento que voy a explotar, y cuando siento el orgasmo cerca grito:

-¡Follarme más fuerte!

Ambos aumentan la velocidad de sus acometidas y se corren dentro de mí, yo suelto mi orgasmo después que ellos.

Lysandro se retira y Castiel me abraza tiernamente. ¡Joder, que placer!

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido la presencia de Lysandro?**

**Como veis he subido dos capítulos la misma semana, y es porque tardaré en subir el próximo, me voy de viaje y no puedo llevarme el ordenador conmigo xD así que…¡Dejen reviews, follows y favoritos!**

**By: Natsuki007~**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Dulces**

**Tentaciones**

* * *

**Derechos de autor**: Lía-Sennenko, he cogido algunas ideas de su Fic

''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una

recreación de la trilogía de ''Megan Maxwell'

* * *

**Contenido explicito +18** (Orgías, sexo y más)

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

—Pequeña, te estaba esperando—.Castiel me toma de la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al mío en una décima de segundo. Noto su aliento en mis labios y cuando menos me quiero dar cuenta, su boca busca con exasperación la mía. Ni si quiera puedo describir esta sensación. Entre los dos todo ha cambiado, o por lo menos para mí lo ha hecho. Yo…Creo que estoy totalmente enamorada de él. Lo peor de todo, es que él también me demuestra que siente afecto por mí, pero no sé si le gusto o es simplemente su forma de ser.

—Siento haber tardado, pero mi madre no me dejaba salir antes—.Consigo balbucear después de tal fogoso y posesivo beso— ¿Dónde me querías llevar?— curiosa. Me ha citado en un bar bastante grande, lujoso, y lleno de gente de distintas edades. Los nervios comienzan a aparecer, y mi corazón bombea sangre lo más rápido que puede.

—No pasa nada, entremos—.Me tiende la mano y yo, cortésmente, la agarro con fuerza y posesividad. Castiel es el hombre que siempre he querido. Fuerte y varonil. Sensual y cariñoso. Posesivo y delicado. Toda esa mezcla en conjunto es simplemente exquisita. ¡Dios, cómo lo amo!

—Hola, Guille—Un hombre de cabello castaño se gira cuando Castiel lo nombra. Es bastante guapo, pero yo solo tengo ojitos para mi querido pelirrojo. El pobre hombre está en silla de ruedas, así que no puede moverse muy veloz.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa más grata, Castiel. Y… ¿Quién es esta señorita tan bonita que está a tu lado?—.Sonrío. ¡Pero qué chico más amable!

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Natsuki, un gusto, Guillermo—.Veo que el hombre se acerca un poco, así que me separo de Castiel y me agacho para dar dos besos en la mejilla al chico.

—¿Les apetece ir a por unas copas?—.Propone el castaño.

—Claro—.Decimos al unísono Castiel y yo. Reímos y nos acercamos a la barra con la mirada de muchos de los invitados en nuestros cuerpos. ¿Ocurre algo? Miro mi vestido, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta. Es corto y deja ver hasta más arriba de mis rodillas. ¡Serán pervertidos!

—¿Qué quieres, guapa?—.Me pregunta Guillermo. Miro la carta de bebidas y solo hay una que me llame la atención; Una tónica. No quiero beber mucho alcohol.

—Yo tomaré un cubata—.Declara Castiel. El castaño asiente y se lo pide a una camarera. Veo que Castiel se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

—¿Te gustaría que te comparta con Guille…?—.Eso me hace reaccionar. Ah no, no, no, no. Ni de broma, no aquí, este no es el lugar ni el momento. Castiel ve la indecisión en mis ojos y suelta una risita. Me lee la mente, sin duda alguna.

—No te preocupes, cariño, aquí todo el mundo ha venido a lo mismo—.Me muevo inquieta. ¿Cómo…?

—Aquí están las copas—.Gracias a Dios. Guille ha aparecido en el mejor momento. Me tiende mi tónica y a Castiel su cubata, los dos damos un breve sorbo y Guille continúa:

—¿Os ocurre algo? Parece que habéis visto un fantasma—.Se carcajea el chico. Castiel y yo nos miramos, y estoy a punto de decir algo cuando el pelirrojo se me adelanta.

—Le comentaba algunas cosas—.Veo como le sonríe, y me aterro. Parece que hablan con la mirada.

—Oh, ya veo, así que Castiel ya te ha explicado el juego de esta noche, ¿cierto?—.Dice Guille—.Tranquila, preciosa, lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

—S…Sí—.Consigo tartamudear. Dejo la bebida en una de las mesas e intento relajarme. Una…, dos…, tres…, inhalaciones, y nada. La tensión en mis músculos no desaparece. Castiel lo sabe. Me conoce a la perfección. Se acerca a mí y toma mi mano.

—Voy a hablar un momento con Natsuki, dame un minuto—.Guille asiente y los dos salimos del bar. Me siento en uno de los bancos de la calle ante la mirada ausente de Castiel.

—Nana—.Susurra mientras se agacha hasta que mi rostro queda en frente del suyo—.Nunca haría nada que no quisieras, lo sabes, para mí jugar es un complemento del sexo, y tú eres mi mayor placer, sin ti, todos estos juegos no tendrían sentido, así que por favor, si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé y nos iremos a casa. Eso sí, no te dejaré escapar—.Río. Eso es lo que él quiere. Hacerme sonreír. Extiendo mis manos y cojo su rostro. Lo acerco. Me acerco. Y rozamos nuestros labios. ¡Adoro los besos de este pelirrojo! Lento pero con ritmo. Fuerte pero tierno. Simplemente, exquisito.

—Castiel…—.Jadeo—: Quiero hacerlo. Solo porque eres tú y porque sé que no te vas a alejar de mí. Sé que siempre vas a estar ahí cuando te necesite—Sonrío. Él igual. Me toma de las manos y me obliga a levantarme.

—No hagamos esperar a Guillermo entonces—.Ríe. Caminamos hasta la entrada y antes de abrir la puerta, coge mi rostro entre sus manos y da un corto beso en mis labios. Me tranquiliza, y cuando se separa, dice algo que me hace sonreír.

—Te amo, pequeña—.Y antes de que pueda decir nada, abre la puerta y entra. Yo lo sigo tras unos segundos de debate mental sobre lo que ha dicho.

—Vaya, habéis tardado bastante. ¿Algún contratiempo?—.Pregunta curioso el castaño. Va hacia nosotros en la silla de ruedas y se queda parado al llegar a nuestro lado.

—No, no te preocupes, tan solo quería decirle algo a mi novia—.Alzo la vista y veo a Castiel levemente sonrojado. Me acerco a su rostro y doy un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—Vaya, vaya, que suerte tienes, amigo mío—.Comenta divertido el chico—:En fin, ¿queréis ir ya al cuarto?

¿Al cuarto? ¿Ya? ¡Qué prisas! Y…Espera… ¿Aquí hay habitaciones?

—_¿Quieres hacerlo?—._Susurra Castiel en mi oído. Tomo su mano, aceptando, dejo que me guie y cuando llegamos a la habitación 102 entramos. Me siento muy nerviosa, pero intento descargar toda mi tensión en la mano de Castiel.

—Bien, pequeña, no sé si Castiel te ha avisado pero…A mí me gusta mandar—.Sonríe provocativamente. Dejo mi bolso de fiesta en una cómoda y me acerco a ellos.

—Desnúdate, rubia—.Hago lo que me pide. Quito el zipper de mi vestido y este cae por mis píes hasta dejarme tan solo en ropa interior. Llevo un conjunto de encaje negro, y enseguida me doy cuenta de que los ojos de ambos chicos están fijos en mí. Me gusta. Me excita que me miren.

—Gírate—.Ordena Guille. Lo hago. Me giro sobre mí misma

—Encorva la espalda y déjanos ver tu precioso culito—.Obedezco. Pongo el culo en pompa para que me miren. Castiel comienza a excitarse, por lo que en sus pantalones resalta un bulto de considerable tamaño.

—Así, nena, así, enséñanoslo todo…—.La voz de Castiel está avivada. Sé que lo disfruta. Y yo, siendo sincera, también disfruto. Me calienta que me miren, en una sensación extraña y profunda.

—Tócate los pechos, preciosa—.Sonrío perversamente e intento quitar mi sujetador, pero antes de que pueda apenas desabrochar un encaje, el castaño grita:—¡No! Déjate la ropa interior puesta, después Castiel y yo nos encargaremos de quitártela.

Hago lo que me dice, comienzo un recorrido de caricias desde mis piernas hasta mis pechos. Comienzo a masajearlos lentamente ante la mirada pervertida de los dos hombres. Me excito. Juego conmigo misma, y me gusta. A ellos igual.

Estoy siendo observada por dos hombres que quieren penetrarme.

Estoy siendo observada por dos hombres que quieren saborearme.

Estoy siendo observada y quiero que me observen, porque me excita.

Guille resopla. Después se dirige hacia un lateral de la habitación donde hay una pequeña nevera y veo que saca una botella de agua.

Castiel al ver mi expresión de placer, sonríe. Abre uno de los cajones de la habitación y de él saca un antifaz blanco. Lo deja sobre la cama y ordena—:Túmbate sobre la cama, Nana.

Vuelvo a hacer lo que me pide. Pone el antifaz y me deja recostada.

No sé dónde está Castiel o Guille, no los veo gracias a la tela. Un dedo pasea en ese momento por mi tanga y mi estómago se deshace. Estoy caliente. Excitada y totalmente expuesta a ellos, mientras oigo cómo la silla de ruedas de Guille da vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

—Preciosa…, tu olor me vuelve loco, pero quiero que sea tu chico quien te quite el tanga para mí y me invite a tomar de ti todo lo que me apetezca.

—Rómpeme el tanga, Castiel—. Oigo una risita y pronto la reconozco como la dulce voz de mi pelirrojo. Siento sus manos en mi cadera y, en un golpe seco, noto como el tanga se desintegra. Abre mis piernas y mi vagina queda expuesta a ellos.

Siento cómo me cae agua fresquita sobre mi intimidad. Una suave toalla me seca y la voz de Castiel murmura:

—Ahora estás lista, cariño.

El corazón se me va a salir por la boca. Estoy tremendamente excitada y, parapetada bajo el antifaz, pregunto:—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Con delicadeza Castiel se tumba sobre mí en la cama, me desabrocha el sujetador y, al quitármelo y quedar mis pechos al aire, contesta tras besarlos:

—Me vuelve loco, pequeña.

Instantes después siento un ligero movimiento en la cama, es Castiel, que tras apartarse de mí, ofrece mi cuerpo a Guillermo, que quiere probarme con ansias.

Me contraigo un poco al notar la suave lengua del castaño recorriendo todo mi abdomen. Su lengua se pasea por mi monte de Venus durante un tiempo y, tras besarlo, separa más mis piernas y hace que mi sexo quede a su entera disposición. Durante los siguientes minutos tan solo se oyen gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos. Guille lame con fuerza mis labios vaginales, proporcionándome un placer indescriptible. Castiel nos mira, se excita, acaricia su duro y esplendoroso pene mientras Guille toma todo lo que quiere de mí.

Noto como algo seco y suave se pasea desde el orificio de mi ano hasta mi vagina, donde lo introduce con fuerza, de una sola penetración.

Es alargado, grueso y fuerte, y cuando oigo un runrún, mi vagina y estómago se contraen… ¿No será…?

—Me encanta tu sabor, preciosa, sabe mejor que hasta el chocolate—.Sus palabras me avivan, me excitan, y cuando noto la vibración en mi clítoris, me sacudo deseosa de más. Me hace vibrar. Y eso que solo está en el nivel 1, mi clítoris se hincha, se excita. Lo sube al dos…, al tres…, y cuando lo sube al cuatro ya no puedo más. Me arqueo y cuando el clímax llega, un grito sale de mí acompañando a mi increíble orgasmo.

—Pon los pies en el suelo. Date la vuelta y túmbate sobre la cama.

Hago lo que me pide. Me doy la vuelta y, cuando mis pies tocan la madera del suelo y mi culo queda expuesto, me da varios azotitos.

—Enrojecido… así… rojito para mí.

El trasero me escuece tras los azotes. Sé que Castiel mira y se controla para no follarme ahí mismo y de pronto siento que la mano de Guille me separa las cachas del culo y dice, mientras aplica gel en mi ano:

—Hoy vamos a jugar a otra cosa.

¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

Estoy a punto de protestar, cuando noto las manos de Eric en mis hombros y susurra en mi oído lentamente:

—No te muevas, pequeña.

Su voz me tranquiliza y noto cómo Guille introduce algo en mi ano mientras, con voz cargada de morbo, susurra:

—Estas bolas anales aumentarán tu y nuestro placer… Ya lo verás.

Tumbada sobre la cama, dejo que introduzca bola a bola en mi interior, mientras, excitada por ello, me dejo hacer.

Dios… ¡Cómo me gusta ser su juguete!

Guille se recrea con mi ano y las bolas. A cada una que introduce, azotito que me da, seguido de un tierno mordisquito y masaje en las nalgas. Oh, sí… me gusta lo que hace.

Una vez acaba, siento mi ano repleto. Es una sensación rara, pero me gusta.

—Ahora, Castiel te va a dar lo que yo no puedo proporcionarte—.Susurra en mi oído.

—Ven, cariño, siéntate sobre mí—.Un poco titubeante por el antifaz, localizo el pecho desnudo de Castiel, levanto las piernas, y me siento a horcajadas encima de él. Estoy excitada, deseosa de más.

Cuando menos me quiero dar cuenta siento su pene entrando en mi cavidad. Mi vagina se ensancha, lo succiona, se queda quieto y cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbra, comienza a moverse rápidamente, logrando que gemidos salgan de lo más profundo de mí ser.

—Así…, amor…, así… —.Murmura Castiel, al notar mi entrega.

Tiemblo…

Jadeo…

Enloquezco…

Mientras, el hombre que adoro me penetra una y otra vez con fuerza.

¡Oh, Dios, su mirada!

Sus ojos me traspasan, me hablan, me dicen que me quiere, mientras Guille me da cachetes en el trasero y me lo enrojece, como a él le gusta.

De nuevo, Castiel me penetra y, en ese instante, Guille tira de la cuerdecita de las bolas anales. Saca una y me da un azote. Boquiabierta por lo que he sentido, suelto un grito. Eso los enloquece.

Castiel sonríe y, agarrándome con fuerza, me vuelve a penetrar.

Nueva arremetida.

Nuevo tirón de las bolas.

Nuevo grito mío.

Una a una, las suaves bolitas salen de mí y yo me entrego enloquecida, mientras Eric, que me tiene entre sus brazos, me mira y murmura:

—Así…, cariño…, así… Mírame y disfruta.

Cuando salen de mí todas las bolas anales que Guille me ha metido, éste se va hacia un lado y Castiel toma la iniciativa de nuestro momento. Camina hacia la pared, me apoya en ella y, devorándome la boca como sólo él sabe hacer, me penetra una… y otra… y otra vez… Su fuerza me parte en dos, pero me gusta. Sus manos me estrujan el trasero mientras yo le recibo y me abro más y más para él.

Nuestro gozo es inmenso. No quiero que acabe. Quiero que sus penetraciones duren eternamente. Sus gruñidos secos me enloquecen y cuando creo que los dos vamos a explotar, soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo y, tras una última embestida, gozosos nos dejamos llevar por el placer.

Con su pene todavía alojado en mi interior, agotada apoyo la cabeza en su cuello. Adoro su olor. Su contacto. Cierro los ojos y me abrazo más a él, mientras mi amor me abraza a su vez y sé que siente todo lo que siento yo.

—Eres una Diosa del sexo, querida—.Murmulla Castiel mientras aún me tiene aprisionada contra el muro. Sonrío. Lo agarro de los hombros y, elevándome un poco, alcanzo sus labios fundiéndonos en un fogoso beso. Esto no acaba aquí…Necesito más de él…Mucho más.

—Me ha encantado jugar contigo, señorita, podríamos repetirlo más seguido—.Murmura Guillermo, divertido. Me coloco de nuevo la ropa y los zapatos y, tras limpiar el desorden que hemos armado, salimos los tres de allí. Se pueden oír gritos, jadeos, gemidos, y supongo que otra pareja está jugando.

—Preciosa, hoy nos vamos a un hotel—.Susurra Castiel en mi oído, tomando mi mano y acercándome a él. Oh sí, esta noche la pasaríamos muy, pero que muy divertida.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Castiel me ha llevado durante todo el camino agarrada de la mano, comentando lo mucho que le ha gustado aquel ''encuentro'' con su amigo Guillermo. Me ha estado contando que se conocieron en el colegio, y que cuando cumplieron los quince años, al pobre Guille lo atropelló un coche, dejándolo paralítico, casi lloro cuando me contó lo último, pero retuve las lágrimas.

—Hola, buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo servirle?—.La secretaria de la oficina del hotel se ha dirigido a Castiel.

—Buenas noches, tengo una habitación reservada, mi nombre es Castiel García—. La chica ha tecleado su nombre en el ordenador, y al ver que coincidían lo datos, nos ha dado una llave y el número de la habitación.

—C…Castiel…—.Me he quedado sin palabras, la ''habitación'' era una suite de lujo.

Era espaciosa, con muebles de madera clara y de cristal. La cama ocupaba una habitación entera de lo grande que era. El baño era como el de un palacio, grande, perfumado, con un jacuzzi y una ducha grandísima. ¡Madre mía!

—¿Te gusta…?—.Me ha abrazado por detrás apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y sus manos en mi vientre, ¡Pero qué chico más atento y caballeroso!

—¡Me encanta!—.Grito totalmente emocionada—:Te quiero, Castiel, de verdad.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña, y yo a ti.

—¿Sabes qué…—Lo empujo contra la cama y quedo a horcajadas encima de él. Sonríe provocativamente mientras sus manos se trasladan hasta mis caderas, donde ejerce presión y me obliga a moverlas, notando sin ningún tabú su duro pene—:…aún tengo ganas de jugar?

—¿Ah, sí…?—Asiento. Quito su estorbosa camisa mientras él se encarga de arrebatarme el vestido. Roza sus dedos por mi espalda desnuda, haciendo un recorrido por toda mi columna vertebral. Cuando menos me quiero dar cuenta, estamos los dos desnudos, yo tan solo conservo mi tanga.

Sonrío. Bajo mi rostro y beso con posesión sus labios. Él hace lo mismo que siempre, da un lengüetazo en mi labio inferior y después pasea su lengua por el superior. Abre mi boca, sujeta mi nuca con su mano, me acerca a él y explora toda mi cavidad bucal, me vuelve loca. Y lo sabe.

Me deshago de mi tanga y este cae al suelo, por alguna parte que desconozco.

Deseosa de que me posea, alargo mi mano hasta su miembro erecto y lo meto con lentitud en mi vagina, cuando está dentro completamente suelto un gemido de placer, a la vez que él suelta un bufido.

Las manos de Castiel van directas a mi trasero y me da un azote. Dos. Tres. Y, sin hablar, exige que me mueva. Obedezco y, cuando lo hago, él da un respingo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

Oh, sí…, disfruta…, disfruta, mi amor pienso.

Me agarro a su cuello y, mordiéndole la barbilla con cuidado, muevo las caderas de atrás adelante y me uno a sus jadeos. Me empalo una y otra vez en el pene de mi amor, sin resuello, mientras mi cuerpo se eriza por lo que esto me hace sentir.

De nuevo un orgasmo está tomando posesión de mi cuerpo y, con un gemido gutural por parte de los dos, ambos llegamos al clímax.

Castiel se tumba, rodea mi cuello con su brazo y, acariciando suavemente mi cabello, ambos caemos rendidos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Una hora más o menos después, siento como el pelirrojo sacude mi cuerpo, me muevo inquieta y cuando sus ojos grisáceos penetran mi mirada, lo observo sorprendida.

—Nana…

—¿Qué…?

—Fóllame…

Abro los ojos de golpe y, volviéndome hacia él, lo miro y explica:

—Te lo haría yo a ti, cariño, pero tu lado posesivo me encanta, quiero disfrutarlo.

Miro el reloj, las 05.45.

—¿Estás juguetón?—.Me acerco felinamente a él y, tras colocarme encima de él, dejo que me conteste.

—No sabes cuánto, nena—.Sonrío. Sonríe. Sonreímos.

Me quito el tanga. Le bajo el pijama y, al ver en la oscuridad cómo está aquello de revolucionado, murmuro:

—Vaya… vaya… vaya, señor García, está usted muy pero que muy necesitado.

—¿Ahora que sabes mi apellido, vas a llamarme así?—Pregunta divertidamente.

—¡Bingo!—Él sonríe, posiciona su miembro en mi hendidura y, antes de penetrarme, dice:

—Deja la luz apagada, Nana—.Le obedezco un tanto dudosa—.Quiero fantasear.

El momento tan íntimo…

Y la oscuridad de la habitación… nos enloquecen más…

Tumbado en la cama, lo tengo a mi merced y deseosa de jugar con él. Quiere fantasear. Yo también y, acercándome a su oído, murmuro:—Dos hombres nos observan. Quieren vernos jugar.

—Sí…

—Al primero le gusta ver cómo me chupas los pezones y quiere —Digo, poniéndole algo en la mano— que le enseñes mi trasero y luego introduzcas la joya anal.

Castiel entra en el juego. ¡Le encanta!

Su respiración se vuelve más profunda, más sibilante, mientras se deleita chupándome los pezones.

Oh, sí… los tengo tan sensibles que la mezcla de gusto y dolor me encanta. Sin soltarme los pezones, me agarra de las cachas del culo, me las separa y, soltándome los pezones, murmura:

—Dejemos que el hombre mire tu precioso culito.

—Sí —.Susurro yo.

—Le encanta tu trasero, pequeña. Desea lamerlo, tocarlo y poseerlo, ¿te gusta?

—Sí…

—Pero le gusta más ver cómo te follo con fuerza.

Un fuerte empellón hace que yo jadee y le muerda el hombro, mientras él añade:

—El otro se muere por chupar tus bonitos pezones. La boca se le hace agua y con su mirada me pide que te suelte para que él disfrute.

—No, no me sueltes. Sigue disfrutando tú de mí y luego entrégame a él.

Mi respiración al decir eso cambia. Lo que mi chico dice me excita tanto como a él. Vuelve a darme otro azote en el trasero y, arqueando la espalda, murmuro:

—Así te gusta que lo muestre.

—Arquéate más, preciosa, deja ver lo que quieren de ti…

Lo hago, mientras siento cómo mi cuerpo se estremece ante nuestro morboso juego. Nos gusta hablar. Nos gusta imaginar. Nos gusta el sexo e, introduciéndome la joya anal en la boca, Castiel susurra:

—Chúpalo, vamos…, chúpalo, disfruta, pequeña, disfruta.

Hago lo que me pide, mientras mi mente imagina que dos personas nos miran y disfrutan de nuestro íntimo momento. Mis pezones, duros e hinchados, son succionados por Castiel mientras yo chupo la joya anal. La intensidad de mis lametazos es la misma que Castiel emplea en mí, hasta que dice:

—Voy a introducir lo que deseas y desean, te voy a follar por tu bonito culito y tú lo vas a recibir gustosa, ¿verdad?

Excitada y enloquecida por nuestro juego verbal, me arqueo mientras Castiel pasea la joya por mi espalda lentamente hasta llegar al agujero de mi ano. Está seco. No me ha puesto lubricación y murmura mientras lo introduce:

—Así, pequeña…, así…Ábrete para mí…

Jadeo al notar la presión que eso ejerce en mí, pero mi cuerpo deseoso lo acepta. Cuando la joya está en mi interior, Castiel la mueve rápidamente y yo gimo mientras mis duros pezones chocan contra su pecho y lo oigo decir:

—Te voy a follar, y después, cuando yo esté saciado de ti, te entregaré a ellos. Primero un hombre y después el otro. Abriré tus piernas para que ellos tengan acceso y tú me entregarás tus jadeos. Quiero que disfrutes, que te pierdas en tus propios gemidos, y que te corras de placer. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí…, sí… —.Gimo enloquecida, mientras me aprieta contra él y siento que me va a partir en dos.

—Tus piernas no se cerrarán en ningún momento. Dejarás que tomen de ti lo que desean, ¿lo harás?

—Sí…, lo haré—.El tono de mi voz, las fantasías de ambos y el deseo crean el ambiente que ambos buscamos. Le pongo las manos en su duro pecho y me empalo una y otra vez en él, mientras Castiel me tiene agarrada por la cintura y me aprieta con fuerza para dar más profundidad.

Nuestro lado salvaje vuelve a resurgir y, sin parar, como posesos, una y otra vez nos damos lo que ambos buscamos hasta llegar al clímax.

Esa noche somos insaciables y, tras una última vez más, en aquel momento, cuando decidimos descansar, murmuro entre sus brazos:

—Tú placer es el mío, Castiel, y sin ti nada de estos juegos tendría sentido—.Le miro. A pesar de la oscuridad, noto una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro—: Tú me has hecho descubrir un mundo lleno de fantasías y morbo, pero no querría continuar si no es contigo, Castiel, porque tú eres mío y yo soy tuya—.Lo abrazo tiernamente mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Lo amo, y es la verdad—: Gracias, por todo.

—No me debes dar las gracias, pequeña, disfruto plenamente al oír tus gemidos, tus súplicas, tus jadeos…Y eso no se recompensa con nada. Reconozco que antes tan solo era sexo, jugaba contigo y lo disfrutábamos…—.Se pone encima de mí y apoya sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza—:…Pero ahora…Todo ha cambiado, quiero estar contigo, Nana, hoy y siempre.

—¿Estás…?

—Sí, pequeña, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo—.Suelto un grito de alegría mientras me abrazo a él con toda mi fuerza. Se cae hacia tras y yo con él.

Busco su boca. La encuentro. La beso. La devoro. Y cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aire, Castiel se levanta y de su bolsillo saca un anillo. Lo pone en mi dedo y susurra:

—Te amo, pequeña—.Y, tras esas hermosas palabras, se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza tiernamente besando mi frente suavemente—:Te haría el amor de nuevo, pero creo que por hoy ya está bien—Río.

—Bueno…—.Lo beso. Lo devoro. Lo necesito, y lo pongo sobre mí—:..Aún tengo energía para un combate más—Digo divertida.

Castiel sonríe, me agarra de la cintura y me hace el amor con la misma posesión y fuerza que anteriormente.

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Wow! Me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir, ¿qué les ha parecido? Este ha sido el capítulo más largo de esta historia (Y con más lemon ewe) Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, sé que en el anterior capítulo puse que tal vez tardaría un poco en subir el capítulo, pero no conté con que me iba a llevar el portátil (Soy idiota, lo sé…) Así que, aquí tienen su historia n.n**

**¡Dejen favoritos, follows y reviews! Son importantes para mí T.T**

**By: Natsuki007~**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Dulces**

**Tentaciones**

* * *

******Capítulo 9**

_**Contenido +18 (Sexo, orgías y más)**_

_**Derechos de autor: Lía- Sennenko, he cogido algunas ideas de su Fic ''Pídeme lo que quieras'' que es una recreación de la trilogía de ''Megan Maxwell''**_

* * *

Cansada. Así estoy después de la noche de pasión que tuve con Castiel. No paramos de hacerlo ni un solo segundo, creo que tuve más orgasmos de los que esperaba tener en mi vida, al igual que él. Caímos los dos como bebes, abrazados, con una manta cubriendo nuestra desnudez.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

* * *

—''Castiel, no puedo más''—Fue lo último que salió de mis labios. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se alejó, acostándose a mi lado.

—Creo que por hoy ya está…

—Bien—Completé. Sonreí divertidamente y nos dormimos.

* * *

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

* * *

—''Creo que hoy el desayuno será en la cama''—Pienso para mí. Camino hasta la cocina, grande y espaciosa, que hay en la habitación. Abro la nevera y veo que hay fruta, huevos, carne y leche. Este sí que va a ser un buen desayuno. Me acerco a la encimera, preparo el café en una cafetera de _**Nespresso **_que hay allí. No sé si le gustará el _**Capuccino **_pero creo que le sentará bien. Preparo aceite, lo caliento, y cuando está hirviendo, echo uno de los huevos en la sartén hasta que está bien hecho. Además de eso, cojo una manzana y lo preparo todo en una bandeja. Se lo llevo, cuidadosamente, y cuando me he acercado lo suficiente la dejo en la mesilla que hay al lado de la cama.

—Mi amor…—Susurro. Pero no se mueve. Sonrío. Me acerco lentamente y paseo mis dedos por su cara hasta recorrerla por completo. Sus pómulos, mejillas, boca, nariz, ojos…Hasta que, perezoso, abre los ojos y me mira. Sus orbes grises se iluminan al verme. Me acerco más a él y lo beso. Devoro sus labios. Él agarra mi cuello y lo intensifica, produciéndome un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

—Te he hecho el desayuno—Prosigo mientras su mirada se gira hacia la derecha.

—Mmmm…Tengo hambre—Estira sus manos, coge mis caderas y me sitúa encima de él—Pero no precisamente de comida—Su mano acaricia mi espalda, hace un masaje en círculos por toda mi columna, y al llegar al broche del sostén, me lo quita con precisión. Suspiro. Tomo aire y lo beso. Succiono sus labios con deleite y pasión y, cuando noto un bulto en los bóxers medio puestos que tiene mi amor, gimo de placer.

—Te deseo—Me pone debajo de él y toma mis pechos entre sus manos.

—T-te estás convirtiendo en un adicto al sexo—Sonrío con malicia mientras dejo que continúe con ese delicioso toque. Sus manos se pasean por largo rato en mis pechos, descendiendo lentamente hasta mi vientre.

—Me encantan tus gemidos, Nana, así que gime para mí—Baja mi ropa interior con sus dientes y apoya su lengua en mi depilado monte de Venus donde se entretiene por largo rato. Sabe que me gusta, me excita, me acalora.

—Ah…C…Castiel—Abre mis piernas, se mete entre ellas, las pone sobre sus hombros y besa mi entrepierna. Su dominación me encanta. Pasea su lengua por largo rato entre mis labios vaginales y cuando siente mi humedad, cambia de lugar. Ahora su lengua pasea por mi hendidura, eso me vuelve loca. Mi temperatura se eleva al segundo, y soy yo misma la que guía la mano a mi punto más sensible, mi clítoris. Comienzo a tocarlo, tan solo un leve roce, me torturo yo misma. Castiel sonríe, sé que le gusta que me toque para él. Deja ese lugar tan erógeno y llega hasta mis labios, los cuales besa dejándome probar el sabor de mi sexo, salado.

—Así, nena, mastúrbate para mí—Lo miro. Lo deseo. Mis ojos los demuestran. Él tiene la boca entreabierta, así que me acerco felinamente, sin detener el movimiento de mi mano en mi vagina, y lo beso. Meto mi lengua en su cálida y bella cavidad. Recorro su boca, paladar, mejillas internas, hasta que llego a su lengua y comienzo a jugar con ella en un compás que me deja sin respiración.

Castiel se aleja. Abre un cajón y de él saca una botellita pequeña de aceite corporal. Esto se pone interesante.

—Ven, amor, túmbate boca abajo—Hago lo que me pide y siento un leve movimiento de la cama. No sé dónde está, pero cuando vuelve, pone una cinta de color negro en torno a mis ojos, privándome de la vista.

—Confía en mí—Asiento. Sé que él no me hará nada:—Quiero todo de ti, todo, Nana, todo—No entiendo lo que me pide. Tan solo me muevo un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué va a hacer?

Noto que se pone a horcajadas sobre mí y pone sus manos aceitosas en mi piel. Lo masajea. Quita la tensión de mis músculos, y yo me relajo totalmente, ¡pero qué manos tiene!

—¿Sabes? Tú piel se ve más deseable así…—Sonrío, y sé que él también lo hace. Encorva la espalda y besa mi cuello, que está totalmente expuesto a sus labios:—Mmm…Exquisita—Suelto una débil risita. Él continúa el masaje hasta que llega a la parte baja de mi espalda, cerca de la parte que esta misma se une con las caderas. Se aleja, toma el bote de aceite, se pringa más las manos, y las posa en mi piel, la cual se eriza por el pequeño escalofrío que la recorre.

—Castiel…—Murmuro totalmente dominada. Él sabe lo que hace. Estoy a punto de dormirme, pero todo lo que me he relajado desaparece cuando Castiel pasea un dedo por la hendidura de mi trasero:—¡Castiel…!—Grito asombrada.

—Recuerda que yo aún no te he tomado por tu bonito culito. No lo veo justo—Ríe.

—Hum… ¡Lo que pasa es que tienes mucho morro!

—También puede ser—Ambos reímos. Para hacerle la tarea más fácil, me pongo a cuatro patas, dejando ver mi ''bonito culito'' ¿ese será el apodo de mi trasero a partir de ahora? Dejo de lado mis pensamientos e intento cerrar los ojos.

—Relájate, ¿vale?—Asiento:—No te va a doler, te lo prometo. Para eso le dije a Guille que te metiera las bolas anales.

Noto un dedo gélido en la entrada, me muevo inquieta. Sé que algo, aun que no sea mucho, me va a doler. Lo sé. Primero esparce el aceite, me pringa todo el trasero y cuando está seguro de que esta lubricado, mete un dedo. Tiene razón no me duele, tan solo siento un poco de presión. Comienza a moverlo, intenta agrandar el espacio para que pueda entrar su pene. A continuación mete otro, pero en vez de moverlo, se limita a hacer círculos con él, y como si no fuera suficiente, mete otro. Tres.

—¡Castiel!—Siento una punzada de dolor, ¡lo sabía!

—Shhh, tú relájate y déjamelo a mí.

—Pero…—Él me mira un poco enfadado.

—¿Quieres relajarte de una maldita vez?—Chasquea la lengua. ¿Hasta en este momento vamos a discutir? No lo creo amigo, no yo al menos.

Tan solo le dejo continuar. No me muevo. Y para evitar que algún gemido de dolor salga de mi boca, la tapo con una de mis manos. Me duele, tres dedos es mucho para mí, pero no digo nada.

—Nena…Perdona—Se acerca a mi oído y susurra:—_Me he pasado, lo siento, cariño_—Giro mi cabeza y lo beso, sé que lo dice de corazón y por eso lo perdono.

—Castiel, hazlo ya, por favor—Susurro totalmente entregada y excitada. Deseo tenerlo para mí y lo quiero ya.

—No, esperaré un poco más. No quiero hacerte daño—Eso me molesta, pero a la vez me agrada. No quiere hacerme daño, y eso lo entiendo, pero sé que él está deseando hacerme suya, ¿por qué por una vez no me hace caso?:—Bien, ahora no te muevas, ¿vale?—Asiento. Agarra mis nalgas con sus manos y acerca su erección a mi entrada. Siento presión, intenta entrar y yo me quedo quieta e intento destensar los músculos. Cuando siento su miembro resbalar por las paredes de mi trasero, grito. Me duele, y él lo sabe, por eso baja la velocidad y retrocede. Espera un poco y vuelve a meterlo, pero solo la punta. Aprieto fuertemente las sabanas y me muerdo los labios para evitar gritar. Unas lágrimas salen desprendidas de mis ojos mientras Castiel lentamente recorre mi espalda con sus labios y mete más su pene en mi interior. Esto no se parece en nada a lo que sentí con las bolas, nada de nada. Esto es doloroso, no atractivo.

—Ya esta, cariño, ya esta, esperaré lo que haga falta, ¿vale?—Asiento, giro mi cuello y lo beso. Lo necesito:—Avísame cuando estés lista.

Sé que él no me quiere hacer daño, intenta por todos los medios hacerlo lo más placentero posible, pero algo me tiene que doler, hay que tener en cuenta que yo nunca he practicado sexo anal, es como si fuera virgen, y me siento a gusto sabiendo que le he entregado ''mi primera vez'' a la persona que amo. No como la otra vez…

—Castiel, muévete, ya no me duele tanto—Él sonríe, agarra mis nalgas y se impulsa hacia delante. Gimo, me arqueo y él entra otro poquito. Sus dedos se deslizan hasta mi vagina, aprieta mi clítoris y yo gimo de placer, él sabe lo que hace y me lo demuestra con su posesión.

—¡C…Castiel!

—Me vuelves loco—Admite mientras se mueve de atrás hacia delante. Sus embestidas son fuertes, rápidas, pero no duele. Tan solo siento placer. Agarra mi cintura y me tira hacia la cama, haciendo que acabe debajo de él. Eleva mis caderas y pone su ardiente boca en mi sexo. Recorre mi hendidura con su lengua y cuando el líquido resbala por mis piernas, se levanta, coge una caja que hay en la mesa de madera y de ella saca un instrumento violeta. ¿Será un vibrador?

—Este es mi regalo de compromiso—Veo que es lo que estaba pensando y río. Tiene un sentido del humor un poco…Pervertido, pero me causa gracia.

—Bueno, hará nuestras noches más amenas—Reímos, levanta mi cadera y mete el vibrador en mi hendidura. Gimo, me arqueo y aprieto las sabanas cuando este empieza a vibrar. Es Castiel el que produce la vibración. Lo pone al dos, pero pronto lo pone al tres y así sucesivamente hasta que alcanza el cinco. La vibración es devastadora, y estoy a punto del orgasmo. Él lo nota y lo baja al tres, ¡me tortura! Mete su miembro palpitante de nuevo en mi trasero y mientras, mueve el vibrador en mi vagina. No puedo, es mucho para mí, el placer recorre todo mi cuerpo, es un calor sofocante que necesita ser apagado, pero simplemente no soy capad de decirle que pare o que me deje culminar de una vez. Lo sube de nuevo, esta vez vuelve al cinco. Mi clítoris se erecta, está en su máximo esplendor, y cuando vuelvo a arquearme, el pelirrojo vuelve a bajar la velocidad. Lo miro con resentimiento y veo que en su dulce boca se forma una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Te molesta…?

—¡Castiel!—Se acerca a mi boca y me besa, me devora con posesión y deleite. Sale de mi trasero, quita el vibrador y me penetra por donde anteriormente se encontraba el objeto violeta. Su pene resbaloso y palpitante no tiene nada que ver con el consolador. Me muevo inquieta. Lo abrazo con mis brazos y recorro su cuello con mis labios. Él por su parte quita la venda negra de mis ojos y me besa. Su lengua, ávida y suave, se cuela en mi boca con precisión. La mía la recibe con gusto y juntas comienzan una danza que me vuelve loca. Sus besos me encantan, son demasiado para mí, son como un veneno que trastoca mi mente.

—¿D…Dentro o fuera…?—Lo miro sorprendida, nunca me había dicho eso. No recuerdo que se haya puesto condón, por eso lo pregunta, pero yo no me traje mis anticonceptivos.

—Fuera…Castiel,…Fuera—Gimo y llego al orgasmo. Él rápidamente saca su miembro erecto y yo, para que disfrute, guio mi boca hasta él. Lo meto en mi boca y masajeo su longitud con mi lengua, rápidamente. Él no tarda en correrse y llena mi boca de aquel líquido viscoso y blanquecino. Sabe muy bien, dulce.

—Ahora sí puedo decir que eres totalmente mía—Río y me abrazo a él.

—Oye, ¿qué hora es?

—Mmm…—Mira el reloj de su muñeca y contesta:—La una de la tarde, ¿te llevo a casa?

—Está bien, mis padres van a estar muy enfadados conmigo—Hago un puchero de frustración y me levanto, intentando buscar mi ropa. Tras un rato intentando buscar mi ropa interior (Que estaba tirada por diferentes lugares) me visto al igual que Castiel. Salimos de allí y le damos la llave a la chica de la oficina.

—¿Quieres que ponga música?

—Está bien—Murmuro yo. Me siento al lado derecho en su coche y Castiel enciende la radio. Empieza a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas, _**''The Parting Glass''**_. Es una canción lenta, con una letra muy sentimental, pero aún así me gusta mucho.

—Me encanta esta canción—Mascullo mientras subo el volumen.

—Pues cántame—Lo observo con detenimiento:—Tienes una maravillosa voz, pequeña, vamos, canta.

Sonrío y aclaro mi voz. Él mira hacia la carretera, pero sé que su atención se posa en mí.

—_**Of all the money that e'er I had,**_

_**I've spent it in good company **_

_**And all the harm that e'er I've had,**_

_**Alas it was to none but me.**_

_**And all I've done for want of wit**_

_**To memory now I can't recall **_

_**So fill to me the Parting Glass**_

_**Good night and joy be with you all.**_

Me sorprendo al ver a Castiel mirándome, y me sorprende más cuando él comienza a cantar conmigo:

—_**Of all the comrades that e'er I had**_

_**They are sorry for my going away **_

_**And all the sweethearts that e'er I had**_

_**The would wish me one more day to stay**_

_**But since it falls unto my lord**_

_**That I should rise and I'll softly call**_

_**Good night and joy be with you all.**_

¿Desde cuándo él se sabe la letra? Canta genial, su voz es suave, tranquila…Relaja, totalmente.

—_**A man may drink and not be drunk**_

_**A man may fight and not be slain,**_

_**A man may court a pretty girl**_

_**And perhaps be welcomed back again,**_

_**But since it has so ordered been**_

_**By a time to rise and a time to fall,**_

_**Come fill to me the Parting Glass**_

_**Good night and joy be with you are…**_

_**Good night and joy be with you are…**_

Sonrío y me acerco a su mejilla depositando un tierno beso en ella. Él se mueve y besa mis labios.

Ha pasado una hora, y sigo viendo lo mismo. Un puto descampado reseco. No hay nada, parece uno de esos pueblos abandonados que salen por las noticias. Si fuera de noche, estaría hasta asustada.

—Aburrida, ¿eh?

—Puff, ¿tanto se nota?—Él asiente con diversión. Lo miro y con sus ojos me señala algo, no entiendo lo que me dice, pero dirijo mis orbes hasta el lugar que señala su mirada. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de su dura erección. Pero bueno, ¿este chico con qué se excita? ¿Acaso le pone cachondo la carretera? ¿O me imagina a mí desnuda ante él? Bueno, tan poco suena tan mal.

—Tú te excitas con cualquier cosa—Sonríe y yo alargo mi mano hasta la cremallera de su vaquero. La bajo, y toco por encima del bóxers su pene, que pide a auxilios que lo libere. Miro a Castiel, se relame lo labios, y sé lo que quiere. No lo pienso y saco fuera su magnífico pene que me mira con carita de súplica. Sonrío y llevo mi boca hasta el glande, comenzando a tocarlo con mis labios y lengua. Castiel se arquea, por lo que su pene entra más en mi boca. En cierto sentido esto es peligroso, estamos en plena autovía y yo estoy con un ''trabajito'' en la parte baja del pelirrojo. Pero no pienso, he olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Mi boca masajea con ímpetu su duro pene, sin descanso, quiero que se corra, quiero oír un gemido gutural proveniente de sus preciosos labios, quiero que se deshaga en mis manos, y quiero ver cómo me súplica por más.

Pongo mis manos en sus testículos y comienzo a masajearlos mientras mi boca se come su miembro palpitante. Está caliente, y eso me pone más cachonda de lo que ya estoy. Siento cómo la humedad crece en mí, y las bragas me chorrean. Castiel suelta el volante con una mano y me da un azote en el trasero. Me gusta. El morbo de que alguien nos pueda ver me excita. Me da otro azote, salvo que esta vez pica.

—¿Quieres más…?

—Sí quieres que continúe, deja de azotarme—Le guiño un ojo. Él bufa, sé que le enfada que le prohíba algo, y eso es lo que más me gusta.

—N…Natsuki, v…voy…—Me trago su miembro por completo y aprieto la base, él se tensa y grita:—¡ME CORRO!—Sonrió para mí y trago todo su semen, se ha corrido bastante por lo que de mis labios sale bastante de ese líquido viscoso y espeso. Como una gata en celo, me acerco a él felinamente mientras me relamo los labios, lo beso y dejo que su lengua entre en mi cavidad. Siento que el coche se para, y es cuando me doy cuenta que ha aparcado en un descampado alejado de la autovía con árboles alrededor. Oh sí, nene.

—Ponte sobre mí—Hago lo que me pide, siento sus manos en mis caderas y cómo su miembro se erecta de nuevo. Me muevo inquieta y guío mis manos al cierre de mi pantalón para soltarlo. Cuando estoy solo con el tanga, Castiel tira de la gomita y me lo rompe. Me quejo.

—Joder, Castiel, ¿te parece bonito que ahora voy sin ropa interior?

—Sí—Se acerca a mi cuello y me hace cosquillas con su aliento:—También podría dejarte con el calentón si es lo que deseas. Toda mojada y excitada—Sonríe pícaramente. Yo no, yo inflo mis mejillas a lo que él ríe.

—Eres un aprovechado, ¡ya vendrás luego a mí!—Me enfado. Y como sé que a él le molesta, me alejo de él y me siento en el asiento:—Vamos, arranca—Él me mira pasmado. Tiene los ojos como platos, las mejillas rojas y por su boca le cabe un estuche entero.

—No sé cómo te quiero tanto, tabla pervertida—¿Disculpa? ¿Y tú no?

—¿¡Yo pervertida!? ¡Te recuerdo que el adicto al sexo aquí eres tú!

—¿Yo? ¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir eso?

—Ah, pues no sé—Digo irónica—Me has hecho hacer un trío con tú primo, quieres follarme por el culo como a una perra, te gusta jugar con vibradores, me haces chuparte…—Carraspeo—Me haces chuparte ''eso'' mientras conduces. En fin, que no eres un pervertido, ¡para nada!—Digo sarcástica. Él no sabe si reír o enfadarse, pero al final se decide por lo primero.

—Está bien, tabla amargada, ganas este asalto—Lo miro con furia:—Ahora—Se acerca felinamente a mí y, sin saber cómo, da a una palanca del asiento y este se echa para atrás, dejándome tumbada:—Déjame follarte cómo llevo una hora deseando hacer—Bufo y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, besándolo. Él sabe que todo lo que le digo es para cabrearle, me gusta molestarle y ver la carita de cachorrito que pone. No perdemos tiempo y cojo su miembro y lo meto en mí, no quiero que nadie nos pille en pleno acto. Me levanta con él unido a mí y me sienta a horcajadas encima de él. Me apoyo en su pecho y comienzo a mover mis caderas. Esa postura me encanta, tenerlo a mi merced es mi mayor placer. Continúa penetrándome hasta que alcanzamos el clímax, acto seguido nos vestimos y seguimos nuestro camino hasta casa, ¡otra hora más!

* * *

_**Gracias por ver el capítulo :3**_

*** **La canción del capi se llama: _**The Parting Glass**_:

La última copa, en español. Es muy bonita, se suele cantar cuando

algún familiar, amigo o alguien cercano ha muerto. Se canta en familia.

_*** **_Dejen_** Reviews **_con su opinión.

_*** **_Intentaré hacer los capítulo más o menos así de largos.

_*** **_Pronto acabará este Fic, ¡pero tranquilos/as! Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda temporada. Pero no contaré de qué irá je je, eso saldrá más adelante.

_*** **_Si les ha gustado dadle_** Click **_a _**Favoritos **_y a_** Follows **_para estar al pendiente de la historia.


End file.
